


To open up old wounds

by Kasverah



Series: Stolen [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yaoi, here we go again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasverah/pseuds/Kasverah
Summary: Follow on to 'Safety in numbers' (Briefly revisit events of said story, but not in detail). Naruto and Sasuke thought they had moved on from that terrifying time, and were finally enjoying being together. But sleepless nights, terrifying dreams, and the haunting memories aren't the only thing bringing back what happened. ALL MAIN CHARACTERS AGES UP TO 16





	1. Something stirs

I HAVE AGED ALL MAIN CHARACTERS WHO ARE UNDERAGE UP TO THE AGE OF 16 (random children in the story are still children)

ALSO NOTE: I have had this chapter re-proof read, so errors may be less now.

…….

 

 Naruto lay on the floor, blood seeping from his torso. He clenched a hand around some fabric and ripped it off to stuff over the wound.

 “Oh Naru-chan…” Came the sickly sweet voice, and Naruto flinched, abandoning his attempt at staunching the blood, and scrambled forwards, only to topple back down to the floor. “Little Naru-chan, don’t run from me…” The voice sang, coming nearer. Naruto found his legs failing; he couldn’t stand up. He reached about for something - anything - to defend himself with, but found his kunai holder empty, and a gap where his shuriken should have been. Rolling over, he tried to wriggle away into the shadows, but two hands appeared, reaching out to him, making him scream out in fear, thrashing around and kicking at the claw-like limbs as they stretched closer and closer...inches away from his flesh...his screaming echoing in the empty darkness…

 “Naruto, Naruto wake up!” The blonde opened his eyes, Sasuke’s familiar face swimming into view, tears blurring Naruto’s vision.

 “Sasuke…” He reached out and clutched his boyfriend’s shirt, and was scooped up into a hug, the last echoes of that terrifying voice fading as he grew accustomed to the warm orange glow in the room coming from the bedside table lamp.

 “Hey, it’s okay. You’re alright.” Sasuke said, stroking the blonde locks, his voice slightly shaky despite his attempt at staying calm.

 “Did I scream again?” Naruto asked, burying his head in Sasuke’s shoulder.

 “Yeah.”

 “...sorry.” Naruto mumbled, but the raven pulled him back slightly so that he was forced to meet his eyes.

 “Don’t. I don’t care how many times you wake me up - sure the screaming is scary, but...I don’t care, I’m going to make sure you’re okay, no matter what.” Naruto looked at Sasuke, eyes shining with gratitude as he leant into the raven’s hand as it wiped away tears he hadn’t known were staining his cheeks.

 “I feel like they’re getting less frequent.” Naruto said hopefully.

 “Maybe, but I still think you should try that tea Tsunade made for you.” Naruto made a face, and Sasuke glared at him. “She said it would reduce the nightmares.”

 “It tastes like sweaty old socks.” The blonde mumbled grumpily.

 “Oh no, how terrible. Sweaty old socks that keep away the nightmares.” Sasuke said in a monotone, making Naruto smirk.

 “Fine, if you want to make it, go ahead.” He said, lying back down as Sasuke got up.

 “Thank you. I’ll just be a few minutes.”

 Naruto watched his boyfriend go, and sighed. It had been over five months since the end of that whole incident, and at first he had been so happy about being with Sasuke that nothing had been able to touch him. But then a couple of months after that monster of a man had been locked up, the nightmares had started. They weren’t always the same - sometimes they were scarier, other times less clear - but periodically that man would haunt his dreams, giving him no rest. They weren’t getting less frequent, Naruto knew that. He was only saying that to try and calm Sasuke. He knew if the other boy found out he sometimes didn’t wake up when Naruto managed to free himself from the terror, and lay there in the bed silently crying, that the raven would be devastated. Tsunade had advised the tea as it would give him dreamless sleep, but the taste wasn’t the only thing that put him off it. The day after taking it he always felt tired, as if he’d been active all night, and the world was muffled and difficult. More than once, in this frustrating state, he had made Sasuke concerned, either because he was acting strange, or because in training he didn’t react to pain normally, and wouldn’t notice injuries. But if he drank the tea, at least Sasuke would get some uninterrupted sleep.

 “Hey dobe.” Sasuke said, coming back into the room and setting a steaming, murky drink on the table next to Naruto’s side of the bed.

 “Ugh, I can smell it from here.” The blonde said, wrinkling his nose in a way that Sasuke always found adorable.

 “I’ll give you a kiss if you drink it.” Sasuke bribed, and Naruto eyed him suspiciously.

 “You’ll give me a kiss anyway.” He argued.

 “Oh really?” Sasuke climbed back into bed and rolled over so that he was facing away from Naruto. “Because I think I’m going to sleep.”

 “Hey! What happened to all the concern?” Naruto asked, pouting.

 “It’s waiting for you to drink your medicine.” He replied bluntly. Sasuke heard shuffling noises and muttering from under Naruto’s breath, and then sipping noises, followed by an “ugh”, before the sound of Naruto gulping it all down in one go.

 “You better make it one hell of a kiss.” Naruto grumbled, and Sasuke rolled over to see the blonde with a grumpy expression on his face.

 “Come here.” Sasuke smiled, and pulled Naruto into his arms, cuddling him close to his chest, before kissing him first gently on the lips, then deeper, pulling the small of Naruto’s back into him, and twining their legs together. Naruto sighed happily, and let Sasuke release his lips, still holding on.

 “Best kiss.” Naruto said, yawning, his eyelids drooping. “Imma sleep now.” He mumbled, relaxing, his breathing slowing to a gentle rhythm. Sasuke watched his boyfriend silently, and reached out to turn off the light. He caught his reflection in the wardrobe mirror, and saw the circles under his eyes. It really wasn’t getting less. Naruto sometimes didn’t even remember it the next day, which was often a relief. This one hadn’t been too bad, but Sasuke was determined that Naruto would get some sleep tonight. They had a mission tomorrow, and they both needed to be well rested.

……...

 

 Naruto followed Sasuke to the training grounds, feeling just as floaty as he always did after the medication Tsunade had prescribed him. The world felt like it was smothered in a thick blanket, and although afterwards he always felt like it was awful to feel this way, during it he felt generally fine. Sure his senses were a bit dulled, but it was oddly comfortable.

 “Hey, baka.” Came a voice, and Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, and saw the raven frowning.

 “Hm?” Naruto queried.

 “I asked if you slept alright, but I guess that answers my question.”

 “Hey, you know I’m dozy after the tea. But I did sleep well. I think.” Naruto frowned. “I can’t remember, honestly.” He put his hands behind his head and smiled up at the soft blue sky. “But that’s probably a good thing, right?” Sasuke sighed, and put his hands in his pockets.

 “Well you didn’t wake up again…”

 “SASUKE! NARUTO!” Came a call from up ahead, and Sakura appeared on the brow of the hill bobbing up and down.

 “Great.” Sasuke muttered, earning a glare from Naruto.

 “Hey, she’s got better since the incident.” Naruto scolded.

 “Only a bit, she still tries it on, even though we’re dating. And how she treats you hasn’t exactly improved by much.”

 “Sure it has!” Naruto said, waving at the pink haired girl. “SAKURA! HEY!” The girl came trotting up to them smiling. “How was your evening?”

 “None of your business.” She chided, giving him a withering glance. “Though by the looks of it you kept Sasuke up again, he needs his sleep you know, even if you seem to be able to make do without.” The raven gave Naruto a ‘told you so’ look, but the blonde shrugged it off. “Besides, I’ve been told our mission. Sasuke kun-” she reached out as if to take his arm, then faltered, remembering Sasuke’s relationship status. “I mean...ah...follow me. Kakashi is waiting up ahead, I’ve got to start now though, it’s a missing child.” She paused, looking conflicted, before hurrying past them both into the village.

 “See.” Sasuke said, watching her go.

 “Hey, she’s still getting used to ‘us’ being a thing. I just wish she and Ino would get over their pride and stop pretending they’re just friends.” Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, who was smirking. “...what?”

 “Nothing, I just like it when you call it ‘us’.” Naruto stuck his tongue out at the raven, and made his way up the rest of the hill.

 As they came up to the viewpoint that looked over the village, they saw Kakashi standing with a woman, one who looked upset, and was handling a small scarf.

 “Kakashi sensei?” Sasuke said questioningly, and their teacher turned to look at them.

 “Sasuke, Naruto, this is Mrs Itashawa, her daughter Renge has gone missing. She’s about four years old, and was last seen near the grocery store on the market square.” The pair of boys looked at each other and nodded. After a brief summary of the girl in question’s habits, they headed back to the town, following in Sakura’s footsteps.

 “You know, Sakura could have waited for us.” Sasuke said distractedly, putting his hands in his pockets.

 “Yeah, but...you know that…’this’...” Naruto replied, awkwardly motioning to himself and the raven, “...kind of bothers her.”

 “It shouldn’t, she and Ino-”

 “Oh come on Sasuke,” Naruto replied in frustration. His head was still foggy, and forcing himself to explain things felt like swimming upstream. “Sakura and Ino got closer after the fight...but she’s still in denial. And clearly still obsessed with you. It’s not like someone can just move on from an infatuation that strong.”

 “And that doesn’t bother you?” Sasuke snapped. “Because it bothers the fuck out of me.” Naruto rubbed his temples. They always argued about Sakura, it felt like she kept pulling them backwards in their relationship.

 “Of course it bothers me.” He replied, massaging his head. “It always bothers me when she...she…” Sasuke pulled Naruto to a stop and took the blonde’s hands in his, holding the side of his head.

 “Your head hurts again doesn’t it?” Naruto looked up into those deep onyx eyes. “Naruto, why don’t you tell me when you’ve still got side effects from your medication?”

 “Baka.” Naruto muttered, looking sideways. “If I did, I’d spend half the day telling you.” Sasuke frowned.

 “They last that long?”

 “Not always…” Naruto said, avoiding the answer.

 “Do you want to go home? I can explain to Kakash-”

 “No! No, I can do this. Just...I’ll be alright in a bit.” Sasuke looked unconvinced, but released Naruto.

 “Alright, but if you get worse I’m taking you home.” The blonde smiled and nodded.

 “Deal.”

 They soon found themselves in the market square, and saw Sakura asking a stall owner some questions.

 “Come on.” Sasuke said, and headed over to another stall holder. Naruto made his way to the grocery store in the corner, and looked around, quickly finding some sweet wrappers and a footprint. Silently he motioned to Sasuke and Sakura, who came over to him, and the group looked down the alley, seeing it split.

 “I’ll take the east path.” Sakura offered.

 “I’ll take North then.” Sasuke agreed.

 “I’ll scout the rooftops.” Naruto added, and the three split up again.

 Naruto darted up the buildings, and looked down the pathways, following one for a while, then darting back to another. Occasionally he called down information to either Sakura or Sasuke, but eventually he found himself having to cover more and more distance, so he told Sasuke he would help Sakura more, and follower her route. He had a feeling it was the correct path, and his instincts were proven right when he spotted a small girl loitering at a dead end ahead of Sakura, seemingly looking for something.

 “Sakura, I think she’s up ahead.” Naruto said, and the girl nodded, following him along until he jumped down to stand at the dead end with her. The girl turned and looked at them, a frown on her face.

 “Hi there, Renge?” Sakura asked, and the girl nodded. “We were sent to look for you by your mum, Mrs Itashawa?” The girl’s face lit up and she ran over to Sakura, hugging the girl.

 “I got lost! I want my mummy!” The girl said, starting to cry.

 “It’s alright.” Naruto said, crouching down beside her as the girl turned to look tearfully at him. “We’re going to take you home now, see?” He grinned at her, and she smiled at him through her tears. But then she frowned again, and looked back at the wooden fence that made the dead end.

 “But what about Mr Sunday?”

 “Who?” Naruto asked confused.

 “Mr Sunday!” The girl said insistently. “The man said he needed to play with him, but then he took him where I couldn’t reach.” Naruto looked up at Sakura who was frowning.

 “Sweetie, I think I should take you home.” The pink haired girl said, exchanging a worried glance with Naruto.

 “But I can’t leave Mr Sunday alone…” The girl said, looking on the verge of tears again.

 “That’s alright.” Naruto said, grinning at her again. “He won’t be alone, I’m going to find him and bring him home to you, just like Sakura has found you and is taking you home to your mum.” The girl looked between him and Sakura, before slowly nodding.

 “Mkay.” She said, and let Sakura lead her away. Naruto watched them turn the corner, then looked back at the wooden fence. Something wasn’t right. He crossed over to the slats, and examined them. The panels looked normal at a first glance, but through the gaps he could see someone moving. Pushing chakra into his legs, he ran up the side of the wall and looked back down on the other side of the fence, seeing bin bags and some dark cloth, before twisting so that he was flying down in the middle of the area, landing in the middle of the ground.

 But the ground wasn’t solid, it fell away beneath him, fabric tearing and dirt clouds rising around him until he found himself at the bottom of a hole. Usually this would have caused his stomach to flip in panic, but adrenaline and his still clouded head meant that he crouched on the floor he had landed on, before flipping himself up and out, catching the edge of the hole and spinning around in time to dodge a sharp kunai that was flung past his head, a small cut slicing open on his cheek. He locked eyes with someone cloaked in dark fabric, swathes rippling around them as they stood, two eyes all that was visible of their face, staring Naruto down. The blonde quickly reached down to his own belt, and pulled out a shuriken, darting at the figure. As he got closer, skidding around the edge of the hole, he realised the shape wasn’t going to dodge, and quickly realised why. His running was unsteady, and a subtle glance down revealed to him that his senses were so dulled that he hadn’t noticed a gash on his leg. That was going to slow him down. Cursing, he leapt to one side, landing on a bin bag, and threw the shuriken at the person, who dodged it, but missed the second one that was hidden behind the first. An old trick, but a good one. It pinned his cloak to the fence, dragging it off his face, and revealing he had no headband, and a distinctive scar across one side of his lips. He snarled, and threw himself at Naruto, who tried to jump away, but ended up falling into a pile of rubbish bags, getting caught in the ties. The man stood over him, pinning him down, before grabbing Naruto’s top and lifting it up.

 Panic shot through Naruto’s body, the dregs of drowsiness from the medication leaving him in a flood, and memories of not that long ago boosting him with adrenaline he thought he’d used up, making him yelp and kick the man away forcefully, but not before the man had ripped away some of his shirt, revealing the tattoo beneath. The man smirked at Naruto, and pulled out a knife, closing in on the struggling boy. Naruto cried out, curling around his belly, remembering vividly those stabs, those painful intrusions, and scrambled away, falling down beside the bags only for an ankle to be grabbed and for him to be dragged back...and then something hit the stranger hard in the head, knocking him sideways. Sasuke slid in between Naruto and the man, panting heavily, and holding a second brick. The man cursed, and in a flourish of fabric was speeding up the wall and behind a rooftop.

 “Sa...Sas…” Naruto called out, shaking, and the raven scooped him up into a tight hug, pulling him close.

 “It’s okay, it’s alright, nothing happened, I’m right here.” He said, trying to soothe the boy, but unable to stop himself from shaking slightly. “He didn’t…” He asked, anxiously checking.

 “No...he just...he just ripped my shirt.” Naruto said, angry at himself for how weak and pathetic he felt. “Damnit…” He cursed, clutching Sasuke’s arms.

 “Don’t worry. We’ll get through this.” The raven said quietly, looking back at where the other man had disappeared. “Let’s get back.” Naruto nodded, before spotting a small toy rabbit.

 “Don’t forget Mr Sunday.” He said, and Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

 “Mr Sunday?”

 “The rabbit.” Naruto said, managing to smile.

 “Oh wow, that’s...a name.”

 “Hey, she’s only four.”

 “I see, so it wasn’t your idea.”

 “Hey!” Naruto said indignantly, shoving Sasuke slightly, and picking up the toy. “Come on, let’s find the girl and Sakura.”

……….

 

 The two boys made their way back through the alleys, and found the girl in the market square with Sakura, the mother, and Kakashi.

 “Hey!” Naruto waved, limping slightly. “Renge, I have someone here who missed you.” The girl turned to look at them, and then her face lit up when Naruto pulled the toy rabbit out of his pocket.

 “Mr Sunday!” She cried, and ran over to him, cuddling the bunny.

 “Thank you!” The mother said, smiling at them. “I knew you would manage it, you came highly recommended.”

 “Aw gee, thanks.” Naruto said, smiling, still leaning slightly on Sasuke.

 “Thank you so much.” She said again, and took her daughter in her arms, waving goodbye to the group, before disappearing into the crowd.

 “We’ve not been recommended before have we?” Sakura asked, looking at Kakashi.

 “No. It’s highly unusual. Did anything odd happen?” He asked.

 “Sort of.” Sakura said, looking over at Naruto.

 “Yeah,” the blonde continued, “the girl had a toy rabbit right? She said someone had taken it and...it sounded like they’d led her there. And I got into a fight with some guy hiding amongst some bins.”

 “Something about it was off.” Sasuke added. “He had no headband, but clearly had control of his chakra enough to scale the building on one side of the alley. And it wasn’t a low building.”

 “But...he didn’t seem totally with it.” Naruto said, leaning heavily on Sasuke, and cringing against the pain.

 “Shit, Kakashi, Naruto got hurt, can I take him to the hospital?” Sasuke asked, and their teacher nodded.

 The two boys made their way up the hill, Sakura following them.

 “You don’t have to come you know.” Sasuke said coolly.

 “I want to make sure Naruto is okay just as much as you.” She said, looking awkward.

 “Not enough to stay with him.” The raven muttered, and she flushed.

 “Naruto should be able to handle himself, I can’t babysit him when there’s a mission on. You’re just angry because he got hurt.” She said, getting louder and the two boys stopped to look at her. “I had to get the girl back to safety, even Naruto knows that.” She turned and stormed away, leaving Sasuke glaring after her, and Naruto looking resigned.

 “She’s right you know.” Naruto said, nudging Sasuke. “On two accounts. I should be able to take care of myself, and the little girl needed to be taken care of more than me. That creep was probably trying to kidnap her or something.” Sasuke refused to look at him, and Naruto was about to say something when he remembered the pit. “Fuck! I forgot to tell Kakashi that the guy had laid a trap! There was a hole covered by some fabric and dirt.”

 “...that’s weird.” Sasuke said, continuing to walk, happy for the change in subject.

 “Yeah, something doesn’t add up. I hope we’re not getting a spate of kidnappers…” Naruto frowned in concern, and Sasuke ruffled his hair with his free hand. “Hey! What was that for?” The blonde pouted.

 “You’re cute when you’re worried about others.” Sasuke said, giving one of his rare smiles. It always surprised him how even though the whole village seemed out to get Naruto, he would still be concerned for their safety.

 The hospital was quiet, and Sasuke helped Naruto find a free nurse to see to his leg. It wasn’t bad, he’d just caught it on something sharp, and already his healing abilities were kicking in. The nurse sent him away with a bandage and instructions to rest it, having given him a once over to check for other scrapes and bruises. She had seemed a bit odd after a while, and had told Naruto that she was only doing her job, but she highly disapproved of his ‘influence’ on the village. Naruto had shrunk back guiltily, and let Sasuke give him his shirt, to hide his tattoo. Sasuke bit back his words until he was out of the hospital, but then felt his rage boiling over.

 “Less than ten minutes ago, ten fucking minutes, and you-”

 “Sasuke, not now, please?” Naruto said quietly, and Sasuke looked over at the blonde who was wearing a sad expression, tucking his head down into the collar of Sasuke’s shirt. “I just want to go home.” Sasuke nodded, and they walked in silence to the house, avoiding questions from the housekeeper Thea, before unlocking the door to their small house.

 Sasuke shut the door behind him, and turned to see Naruto just standing in front of him, staring at the living room blankly.

 “Shall I make some ramen?” The raven asked, and Naruto nodded, still looking down.

 “That would be nice.” He said in a small voice. Sasuke sighed, and started making the noodles. This sort of thing happened all too often. People were getting better, but there was still a lot of prejudice against Naruto. The parents of the other ninjas, the ones who had been involved in the fight, they had been better since. They’d been actively trying to change people's minds in some cases, but it felt like fighting to stop the tide from coming in. Sighing, the raven poured in the flavouring, stirring the two bowls, before carrying them over to the sofa where Naruto had settled.

 “You don’t have to do this you know.” Naruto said, and Sasuke eyed him.

 “And what exactly is ‘this’?”

 “...this whole making me ramen thing...trying to make me feel better…”

 “Naruto, you may find this hard to believe, but I am your boyfriend.” Sasuke said, deadpan. Naruto snorted into his ramen elegantly. “No really, you probably haven’t noticed but for the past six months I have been dating you. I’m really subtle, like a ninja.” Naruto threw his head back laughing, and Sasuke smirked.

 “Baka!” Naruto said, wiping ramen off of his cheek. “I can’t even mope without you being a teme.”

 “Nope, that is the sad fate you face with me as your boyfriend.” Sasuke settled back into the sofa, still smirking. “Now eat, and appreciate that I made you incredibly awful food just to make you feel better.”

 “Ramen isn’t awf-”

 “Yes it is.” Naruto pouted, but snuggled against Sasuke nevertheless, and let the raven turn on the TV, allowing them to watch something frivolous as Naruto’s spirit picked up again, and as Sasuke suffered through the ramen in the name of love.


	2. A mission

 Sakura was walking home from the shops, having gone to buy some more rice for her parents. It was evening, she hadn’t seen the boys since earlier, and was still fuming over what had happened.

 “Stupid Sasuke and his stupid ego.” She muttered. “Thinks just because they’re dating that now Naruto is all that matters.” She kicked a rock into a dustbin, making a loud clang. “Doesn’t he even realise?” She asked no one in particular. “We’re a team of three, and we’re ninjas. If one of us can’t defend ourselves, and the other is so busy trying to protect him that he forgets about the mission…” She stared around in exasperation, before punching a fence. “Ugh! We’re never going to get anywhere like this.”

 “Hey…” Came a voice, and she looked around in confusion. “You may be annoyed, but that fence did nothing to offend you.” A young ninja, maybe three? Four years older than her? Jumped down from a tree and leant back against it. “You’re with that Uzumaki kid right? Well, from what I can gather, you’re not too pleased about being in his team.” She stared suspiciously at the guy.

 “Do I know you?” She asked, eyeing his hidden leaf headband.

 “Oh, no, sorry, I’m being really rude.” He smiled charmingly, and walked over to her, holding out a hand. “Masato, I’m in a team with…” He trailed off. “Sorry, you probably don’t care. Here I am interrupting your angry rant...I just thought you could do with someone on your side.”

 “My side?” Sakura asked curiously.

 “Well, you have to know that more people in the village dislike Uzumaki than like him, right?” His smile was friendly, and Sakura allowed herself to smile in response. “I know he’s your teammate, but...if something were to happen to him, you know they’d just replace him.”

 “Oh I know. But he has his uses.” She said, brushing her hair away from her face slightly.

 “Fair enough.” There was a dark glint to Masato’s eye. “But...I’d hate for a pretty girl - and having seen some of your group’s reviews -  _ talented ninja _ like yourself to be brought down by a useless little shit.”

 “I’m flattered, I really am.” She said, smiling, and looking pleased by the compliments. “But if a girl like me can’t handle herself, she’s no good at all. I’ll bear it in mind though, where can I find you again?” Masato smiled, briefly looking smug, before it changed into a warm expression.

 “I tend to hang out at the park by Sento street, they have a little cafe, and a dirt pit for sparring. I’m often there after missions. Come find me when you need me.” He winked at her, and walked away. The minute he was out of sight, Sakura’s flattered smile vanished and she scowled.

 “Fucking bastard.” She spat, before concern for Naruto washed over her. She knew he had friends now, but that clearly didn’t stop the general hate in the village. But even so...something about this guy seemed different. She had a cold feeling that something bad was brewing, and quickly hurried home to get her parents to call Kakashi over. This wasn’t something she trusted a letter with, too many variables. As she rushed in through her front door, she cursed her stupidity at getting angry at Sasuke. Of course he was worried, she was just too blinded by her own conflicted emotions to be able to see that one of her team mates really was  _ vulnerable _ . Yes that put them at a disadvantage, but forcing Naruto to deal with it alone wasn’t exactly going to solve things.

 “Mum?” She called, and light brown haired woman leant around the kitchen door.

 “What is is Sakura?” From her tone, the girl knew her mother had picked up on her anxious tone of voice.

 “I need you to get Kakashi. Something might be going on…”

  …….   
  
 Naruto rolled over on the floor, staring blearily at the clock. It was an hour before he was meant to be up, but he couldn’t sleep anymore. Not that he’d had much sleep anyway. He had woken up twice from nightmares within a few hours of going to sleep, Sasuke waking up with him to comfort him and try to bribe him into taking the tea. After managing to persuade Sasuke to give up, Naruto had gone back to sleep in hugs, which usually helped. The third time he’d woken up, he’d found Sasuke had rolled away in his sleep. He hadn’t woken the raven with his nightmares yet, and had tearfully stifled his cries to keep it that way. Sitting up, sweat rolling down his back, he held his head, trying to push back the images. Looking at the window, he saw the moon hanging high in the sky. It was going to be a long night. He’d sat up for a while, reading things without much interest, made himself a drink, drained it, wandered around the house, and even done some exercises. He had passed out on the bedroom floor at some point, which was why he was there now. He struggled to get up, and realised something was wrapped around him. Looking down, he saw Sasuke’s arms entwined in his shirt, hair messy, and a small frown across his brow.

 “Hey…” Naruto said, gently twisting around and touching the raven’s cheek.

 “Hm…?” Sasuke mumbled, opening two onyx eyes.

 “Why’re you down here?” The blonde asked in confusion.

 “Because you were.” Naruto looked anxious when he saw the slight anger in Sasuke’s eyes. “I told you to wake me up if you had nightmares.”

 “Oh…” Naruto tried to look away, feeling guilty, but Sasuke took his chin in his hand and forced him to meet his eyes.

 “I don’t care if I get no sleep, it’s better than waking up to you sobbing in your sleep on the floor. I couldn’t care less if I never slept again, I just want to stop the nightmares, and if that means watching over you all night and waking you up every time it happens, I will.” Naruto stared at him, looking sad.

 “You think I can let you do that? I don’t want that! I don’t want you to never sleep again, I can deal with a few nightmares.”

 “Naruto, just...just…” Sasuke looked at him in exasperation, closed his eyes, and took some deep breaths. “This isn’t working. I don’t want you to keep having these nightmares, and since you  _ clearly  _ won’t let me help, can we  _ please _ ask Tsunade if-”

 “I don’t like the  **medication.** ” Naruto blurted out before he could stop himself. Sasuke looked at him in shock.

 “Why not?”

 “It makes me feel dead inside.” Naruto admitted, curling into Sasuke’s chest.

 “...why didn’t you tell me?” The raven asked, lightly stroking Naruto’s hair.

 “Because it lets you sleep.” Sasuke’s grip tightened, but he remained calm.

 “Then we’ll find another way. I don’t believe there’s only one thing that will stop nightmares.” He again made Naruto look at him. “I know you don’t want me to be kept awake, but how do you think I feel knowing that if I’m sleeping through the night it’s only because you’re suffering alone?” Naruto nodded, understanding, and feeling even more guilty. “I love you Naruto, but you really are an idiot.”

 “Teme.”

 “Baka.”

 “Do-mf!” Naruto’s voice cut off as Sasuke smothered his mouth with his own, lips pressed against him. Loving warmth spread through Naruto’s face, wide eyes slowly softening and his lids lowering as he accepted the kiss, and opened his mouth to let Sasuke’s tongue gently caress his own. Sasuke’s hands crept down Naruto’s spine, sliding down to the small of his back - being careful not to imitate the hands of the man who had assaulted Naruto - and pulling him in close. They broke apart, panting, and Naruto smiled. “Meanie.”

 “I wouldn’t do it if you weren’t such a cute idiot.” Sasuke smirked, and started to get up, pulling the blonde up with him. “Come on, let’s get to the training grounds.”

 “But we’re early.” Naruto pouted.

 “Well what do you want to do instead?”

 “CARTOOOOONS!” Naruto sang, and Sasuke groaned, flopping backwards onto the bed as Naruto darted into the hallway.

 “It’s like you’re a child sometimes.” He mumbled.

 “I’M MAKING RA-”

 “NO!” Sasuke yelled, jerking upright and hurrying after the blonde. “I DRAW THE LINE AT RAMEN IN THE MORNING.”

  ……..

 

 Sakura waved at the boys as they walked up the hill, and Naruto waved back, Sasuke still being annoyed at her.

 “Guys! We have a really cool mission today!” She called, and they spotted Kakashi standing behind her reading one of his small novels.

 “How long has Kakashi been here?” Naruto asked, a little surprised.

 “About half an hour.” She said, looking smug.

 “And I’m guessing you were here before him?” Sasuke said witheringly.

 “Yup.” She said, smirking.

 “Why?” Naruto asked, yawning. “We’re not meant to be here til nine, I just watched cartoons. Way better than waiting around outside all-ow!” Naruto winced as Sakura bopped him on the head, ignoring the scowl from Sasuke. “What was that for?” The blonde asked, looking at her reproachfully.

 “You’re never going to become a good ninja if you would rather watch cartoons than practice.” She scolded. “If you wake up early, you need to train. This is why you slip up, you shouldn’t slack off so much.” Naruto pouted at her, and was about to reply when Sasuke interrupted.

 “Maybe he just knows how to enjoy life a bit more than  _ certain people _ . And at least he doesn’t bitch at people who just got injured.” Sakura flushed, and looked like she was about to give an angry retort, but as she opened her mouth she froze, and looked away, biting her lip.

 “Fine, maybe I don’t know how to enjoy life.” She said, voice trembling. “But maybe if you paid attention to people other than Naruto, you would see that...that there are other things going on.” She turned on her heel and went over to Kakashi, refusing to look at the boys. Naruto gave Sasuke a worried glance, and the raven did feel a pang of guilt, but brushed it aside, feeling justified after her behaviour yesterday.

 “Alright gang.” Kakashi said, looking from the upset girl, to the anxious blonde, and the grim looking raven, deciding that now was not the time for that battle. “We’re going to be going out of the village for a while, so I need you to pack some supplies and get ready. There was a thief going around stealing from some of the shops, and we’ve just received some information on where their hideout might be. It’s in the forest, and we need to scout out the area, and lie in wait. Hopefully we’ll catch them, and they seem to be in your range of skill, so it shouldn’t be too hard for you. It’s not a mission that needs speed, it’s one that needs clear methodical planning, so today you three need to work out what you might require for the mission, and obtain it. I’m leaving you to sort that out, but we set out at four this afternoon, as that tends to be when our information leads us to believe the thief is in the village, so don’t waste time. We shouldn’t cross paths with the thief, but just in case, we’re going to take a roundabout route. It may take a few days to get there. We will probably spend several nights out there, so take that into account for packing.” He eyed the quiet group, and internally sighed. “I’m going to make my own arrangements now. I’ll see you at four.” He disappeared, and the three genin stood awkwardly, Sakura refusing to look at the boys. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who was ignoring the girl similarly, and sighed. Putting his hands behind his head, he decided he would have to be the one to try and fix things. He thought for a moment, then smiled smugly as the idea came to him.

 “TAG!” He yelled, throwing a shoe at Sakura.

 “The fuck Naruto?” She cried, flinching as the shoe hit her.

 “You’re it! Catch me if you can!” He yelled, and ran towards a tree, falling over because of only wearing one shoe.

 “Naruto!” Sasuke called out, torn between concern and despair.

 “I’malright!” Naruto said from the dirt, scrambling up, and darting into the trees. “Hey Sasuke, better run, Sakura’s it.”

 “...I am not playing  _ it _ .” Sasuke said, glaring at the blonde.

 “You said I knew how to have fun, well, if you don’t play, I guess you’re just boooriiing.” Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, pulling a face, slightly falling out of the tree as he used one of his hands, thus letting go of a branch.

 “....pfff…” Sakura covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

 “This...is so…” Sasuke said, trying to find the words, but as he struggled, Sakura reached out and booped him in the arm.

 “Tag.” She said, smirking.

 “AAAAAH SASUKE IS IT!” Naruto shrieked, running over and grabbing Sakura’s arm, pulling her down the hill.

 “Naruto stop! Ahaha, I can’t, aha, no, stop!” She said, unable to stop laughing as they sprinted downhill towards the road.

 “YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS.” Sasuke called after them in exasperation.

 “YEAH BUT WE’RE NOT IT!” Naruto yelled back, running backwards and making another face at Sasuke.

 “...I HAVE YOUR DAMN SHOE.” Sasuke said, picking it up and hurling it after the pair, missing by quite a way. He stared in despair after them, wondering how on earth Naruto managed to survive, being the child he was, before running after them both, grabbing the shoe as he went. “I’M NOT GOING TO BE SYMPATHETIC IF YOU STAB SOMETHING THROUGH YOUR FOOT.” He called, shaking his head as they pelted through the village.

  ……..

 

 The team walked through a valley East of the village, Kakashi leading them, nose in a book. They had spent the night camped out just outside of the village, and Sakura had cheered up, and although Sasuke had acted grumpy with Naruto, his mood had improved as well. Naruto grinned smugly as he put his hands behind his head. They had managed to connect again as a group, and he certainly held himself responsible for that. Plus it meant they’d all worked out what they needed together, meaning Sakura actually reminded the boys of things they’d overlooked, whilst Sasuke focussed on the terrain style, and what sort of supplies might be needed. Naruto had mostly just followed the others, but had been determined to make an addition, which was why they now all sported suspiciously large food sacks. He had blagged his way through Sakura and Sasuke’s mistrustful comments, and convinced them just to bring them, even managing to get the support of Iruka on the uses of the ‘Food Pocket Supply Vection Pack’ when they told him they would only accept it if a teacher approved of it. (He didn’t mention that part of his reasoning was the cool name, as that would have lost him the items immediately.)

 The bag itself didn’t just contain food you see, it provided items that could be used for multiple purposes. Things that could either thicken a soup, or patch holes in tents. Herbs that could either add flavour to the food, clean a wound, cleanse fresh meat, or be used in treating a fever. It was all calculated so that if something went wrong early, they could use the supplies in a different way, however if it was not until late in the mission that something went wrong - for example on their way home, when they would be able to get treatment soon - they could have a particularly nice meal, which was often a luxury on missions.

 “Naruto? Earth to Naruto?” The blonde looked over at Sakura, shaking himself back into the present, having drifted off into thoughts of food and success.

 “What?” He asked, and Sakura sighed.

 “We need to find somewhere to camp for the night. It’s not dark yet, but Kakashi has gone ahead to see if there’s any terrain he needs to prepare us for tomorrow.” She looked at him disapprovingly, and said in a pointed tone, “You would have known that if you had been listening instead of daydreaming.” Naruto pouted, but followed her and Sasuke anyway as they investigated a small clearing.

 “This place looks good.” Sasuke said, examining some tree limbs to tie tent supports to. “Is there any running water nearby?”

 “On it!” Naruto called, dumping his bags and trotting off into the undergrowth. When he had disappeared from sight, Sakura stood for a while, deep in thought as Sasuke unpacked. Making up her mind, she turned around, and spoke without meeting Sasuke’s eyes.

 “You may think I’m being harsh on Naruto...but being soft on him isn’t going to teach him anything about being a ninja.” She said, undoing her bag, and pulling out fire starting tools.

 “It’s not our job to teach him though.” Sasuke replied curtly. “And I’m not being soft. What happened...Naruto is still going through a lot. It’s not easy. He may act stupid, and childish...but he’s still struggling. I thought you understood.” Sakura sighed.

 “I do understand...but we’ve all got to get stronger. If you can’t see any other reason...then do it for Naruto’s sake. He’s an easy target for the village.” She turned around, meeting Sasuke’s eyes. “He may have more friends now...but the village in general still seems to hate him. Things...are going on behind closed doors. I know he’s not okay...I really do...but him not being able to be a good ninja because he’s being coddled isn’t going to help.” Sasuke glared at her, but then sighed, his expression melting into concern.

 “I know. I’m just...I don’t want anything like that to ever happen again.” Sakura nodded, agreeing. “I might actually snap if someone - anyone - does that to him again. It’s as if my brother...and all of that hell...that all stopped mattering when Naruto was in danger. I...I don’t care about it, only him. And...I can’t let it happen again.”

 “Sasuke...maybe it’s not just Naruto who’s struggling to deal with it.” Sakura suggested cautiously. “I think you might be suffering more than you’re aware of. You had to see it, had to be there...maybe you have things you need to work through as well.” They stood in silence for a while, not noticing Naruto, who had returned a few moments ago, and was watching quietly from the forest.

 “Maybe.” Sasuke finally admitted. “But don’t tell Naruto, he can’t know how it affected me. I don’t want him to worry.” Sakura nodded, and Naruto sighed gently, creeping back a bit so that his entrance wouldn’t reveal that he had been there listening.

 “Hey guys!” He cheered, crashing loudly through the bracken. “There’s a little stream not too far away for washing. Let’s set up dinner!”

 “Do you always think with your stomach?” Sakura asked, exasperated, and Naruto grinned, pulling out the first special food pack.

  …….

 Naruto stirred in the night, waking up. The three of them were sharing a tent, with Kakashi in his own. Dinner had been nice, and they’d trained before bed, meaning Naruto had fallen asleep quickly, but now nature called, and he struggled out of his sleeping bag.

 “Mmmm? N’rto?” Sasuke mumbled, looking up at him through half closed eyes.

 “Need to pee.” Naruto whispered, and the raven nodded, letting him quietly exit the tent after loosely pulling on his jacket and trousers.

 He walked a decent distance away from the camp, relieving himself gratefully, sighing as the amount he’d had to drink after training caught up with his bladder. Finishing up, he went down to the river, making sure to be downstream of where they took water from, and washed his hands. Drying them on his orange trousers, he shivered, the chill air gently brushing against his damp hands. He stood there for a moment, thinking how quiet it was, before turning back to the camp and walking straight into someone. Someone who had been standing right behind him. Flinching back, he looked up at the man in front of him. He wore a mask over the lower half of his face, not unlike Kakashi, but his hidden leaf forehead protector was on straight, revealing two harsh, shadowy eyes staring down at him. A cloak draped over his shoulders, covering his body down to his knees, and wafting gently in the night breeze. Naruto stared at him, thoughts racing through his mind as he tried to work out what to do.

_ Shit, what if it’s the thief? How could he find us? Maybe he followed us...but this is miles away from his hideout...it couldn’t...no wait, of course it’s not, it’s a ninja, the thief isn’t a ninja, they’re hiding out of town, they wouldn’t need to if they were...so...who the hell… _

 Naruto ducked as the man, previously still as stone, aimed a swipe at the blonde, a kunai flashing in his hand.  _ DEFINITELY NOT FRIENDLY! _ Naruto thought, dodging, and tried to run past him, but the man caught him by the scruff of his collar, yanking him back. Naruto struggled, his open jacket slipping straight off his arms, and was about to run back to camp when he stumbled, sleep inertia still affecting him. Cursing, he tried to get up, shunting chakra into his legs, but the man was on him too fast, pinning him to the ground, and gagging him with a thick band of rough fabric before he could call for help. Grunting, Naruto tried to push the man off of him, but pain shot through him as one arm was pinned to the ground by a kunai piercing through it. He tried to grasp at the gag with his free hand, but another arm wrenched his wrist back, making him yelp, though the gag stifled it too much for it to help him. That was when adrenaline kicked in. These familiar attacks, these well known restraints, no, no it couldn’t, he was in jail...Naruto kicked wildly, channeling chakra into one leg and launching the ninja into the air before he slammed into a tree, slumping to the ground. The blonde struggled, trying to unbind the gag, tears running down his face as he panicked, but whatever the ninja had done to his free arm, it wasn’t working properly. Sobbing, Naruto clawed at his belt, trying to find a kunai or shuriken, kicking at the ground in frustration as his arm still refused to behave. The man slowly stood up, a dark chuckle emanating from him as he advanced on the boy, and Naruto tried to reach the pinned down hand with his free one to do some kind of ninjitsu, any kind - anything at all… but it felt like he was swimming through a swamp, and he saw blood encrusting the free arm.

 “You should be noticing the effects of the poison by now.” The man said, and Naruto didn’t know if he was relieved or even more terrified by the fact that he didn’t recognise the voice. “Don’t worry, I won’t be here long.” The man pulled out a scroll, unraveling it to reveal it was blank apart from one symbol in the middle. “I just needed to get something from you.” He knelt down next to Naruto, whose legs were now feeling heavy, the venom from his arm having seeped through his body. He tried to scream, but the gag smothered the noise, and he began to shake, begging the man not to do it, unable to get the words through the tightly tied fabric that rubbed against the edges of his mouth. The man lifted Naruto’s shirt, making Naruto sob, head back, as he fought the memories, and begged the world for this not to happen again. Pressing the scroll over Naruto’s stomach tattoo, the ninja performed a hand gesture, and suddenly Naruto screamed as his torso felt like it was on fire, burning agony striking through him, the gag not able to muffle all of the sound he was making. Looking around, the ninja cursed, and the pain began to fade. He pulled the scroll off of Naruto - revealing an exact reflection of the tattoo - and rolled it up, before snatching his kunai free of Naruto’s arm, cutting the gag free, and taking it with him as he vanished into the night.

 “NARUTO?” Came a desperate cry, and the blonde curled up in a ball, clutching his wounded arm to his chest, the pain from his belly now gone, but the poison in his blood blurring his thoughts. “NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU! FUCK!” Naruto heard Sasuke speeding through the forest, branches snapping as he tore past them, the sounds of others behind him.

 “NARUTO!” Came another cry, as Sakura rushed behind the raven, but it was Kakashi who found him first, having gone from asleep to running faster than the other two. He knelt down next to the boy, and called out to the others, before trying to pry Naruto’s arm free from his iron grip.

 “Naruto!” Sasuke said, even paler than normal, collapsing next to him and taking him in his arms. “Naruto what happened?” He took in the blood, and Naruto’s sobs, and felt fury building inside him. “Who?”

 “Sasuke.” Kakashi said sharply. “That doesn’t matter right now. Look, the sweat, the shaking, the discoloured skin, what does that tell you?” Sasuke looked at his teacher in confusion. “He’s been poisoned, we need to get him back to the camp so I can try and prepare an antivenom.”

 “But sensei.” Sakura said, panting behind Sasuke. “We don’t know what poison it was.”

 “Then Naruto has just saved his own life. The packs of food you brought contain a herb that can treat most poisons.” Kakashi lifted the whimpering Naruto up and out of Sasuke’s arms. “But we have to be fast. Sakura, get some water from the river, Sasuke, with me. Now.”

 Sasuke sped after Kakashi, following him back to the clearing, and quickly helping him prepare the herb, Sakura turning up with the water moments later. Carefully they applied the herb to the wound, and mixed it with some water for Naruto to drink. At first he curled away, trying to hide his face, Kakashi tried to force it down but it just seeped out of his mouth again. Desperate, Sasuke pulled naruto’s chin towards him and locked eyes with him.

 “Baka, I know I said I wouldn’t make you take medication, but right now you need to trust me and take it.” Naruto’s blue eyes were foggy and confused, but he seemed to recognise Sasuke, and his words, and finally drank the infusion.

 “Keep his fluids up, and cool him down with a cloth. I’m going to take a look at where it happened.” Kakashi said, and the two genin nodded, watching him go.

 “I’ll get the fire up again.” Sakura said, busying herself with something, and Sasuke pulled the bowl of water and a cup over. Sharing the contents of the bowl between the cup and a container for the cloth, he began mopping Naruto’s head, an all too familiar feeling creeping over him.

 “Naruto.” He whispered, gritting his teeth. “Don’t do this again. I won’t let it happen again.” Sakura overheard, and tightened her grip on the branch she was holding. The stranger, Masato, had been a warning. She should have made Naruto and Sasuke aware...Kakashi had told her not to, but she still felt like if she had...maybe this wouldn’t have happened... Cursing, she quickly attacked the branches with the flint and steel, setting them alight. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Mission disaster

 Light streamed through the branches above him, and Naruto winced as the rays of sun tried to pry their way through his eyelids. Turning his head he cringed as everything sounded incredibly loud, and there was a pounding in his head. He raised a hand to his brow and rubbed at it, frustrated, and giving up on what remained of his sleep. Feeling a weight on his chest, he looked down, and saw Sasuke sleeping on him; the raven was frowning slightly, with dark circles framing his lids. Naruto felt confused for a moment, then a blurry memory of last night surfaced, and he shuddered. The movement disturbed the raven, who opened one eye resentfully, before seeing Naruto was awake, and quickly sitting up.

 “Baka.” He said, voice angry but quiet.

 “What?” Naruto asked, frustration bubbling up from inside him.

 “Why didn’t you call out?” Sasuke said, a strained edge to his tone. “Do you seriously think dealing with this on your own will help?” Naruto stared at him, trying to work out what Sasuke meant, before catching on. It was just like when he woke up from a nightmare, and didn’t tell the raven. That’s what Sasuke thought was going on. He glared at his boyfriend, about to tell him exactly what had happened and defend himself, when another memory floated into view.

 

**_“Sasuke...maybe it’s not just Naruto who’s struggling to deal with it.” Sakura suggested cautiously. “I think you might be suffering more than you’re aware of. You had to see it, had to be there...maybe you have things you need to work through as well.” They stood in silence for a while, not noticing Naruto, who had returned a few moments ago, and was watching quietly from the forest._ **

**_“Maybe.” Sasuke finally admitted. “But don’t tell Naruto, he can’t know how it affected me.”_ **

 

 Naruto looked away, fighting internally. Sakura was right, it wasn’t just him who went through that hell. Yes he was the victim, but Sasuke suffered as well, he worried more, and was acting more paranoid and suspicious, and probably had just as little sleep as Naruto…

 “I…” Naruto began, missing the look of shock and concern on Sasuke’s face as he failed to argue back. “...it was just a villager…” He said quietly, and a furious look crossed Sasuke’s face.

_ Bastard villager… _ The raven thought.  _ Why won’t they just leave him alone? And...why is he acting like this? Like it’s something I can’t help with? Like… _ realisation dawned on him.  _ Like he’s hiding something. _ Sasuke wanted to shake him, force him to tell him what was going on, or to charge back into the village and threaten people until someone answered his questions...but he knew that just like last time, if something was wrong, it was going to take time for Naruto to open up. And just like before, he couldn’t pull it out of the blonde. But still, things were different now, weren’t they? He looked away in doubt.

 “Dobe. Don’t shut me out.” He said, and Naruto looked up to see sadness showing in his posture.

 “...I...I’m not.” Naruto lied. “...I just want to be able to handle things myself sometimes.”

 “You got poisoned.” Sasuke said, glaring ahead, still not looking at the blonde. “How the hell were you going to deal with that alone?” Naruto stared at him, thinking fast, before rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, and forcing a laugh.

 “Oh, right, that...that was my fault...I fell on a snake when he stabbed me.” Sasuke looked at him finally, disbelief on his face. “Yeah...there are snakes near the river.” Naruto grinned, embarrassed.

 “...you are the dumbest idiot I know.” Sasuke said bluntly, but finally he smiled. Naruto felt bad for lying to him, but was just relieved Sasuke was calming down. “I’m going to get Kakashi and tell him you’re awake.” He looked over at Sakura, who had been watching from the other side of the clearing, and was frowning. “Sakura, can you watch him while I’m gone?” He asked.

 “Hey! I’m no child! I don’t need babysitting!” Naruto objected.

 “Baka, you’ll probably fall over and get a concussion if left alone.” Sasuke scolded, making the blonde pout. He walked past Sakura, who jumped up and followed him out of hearing range before speaking up.

 “You know he’s lying, right?” She said. “His wounds aren’t that of a snake, the poison was transmitted through a wound in his arm consistent with the kind a-”   
 “I know.” Sasuke interrupted, stopping where he stood, but not turning around.

 “You...know?” Sakura said, confused, coming to a halt a few feet behind him.

 “I do. But there’s no sense pushing the topic. Just...drop it.” He walked away again, leaving Sakura looking worried, before she returned to the clearing.

_ I’m scared that he’s lying to me. _ He admitted to himself.  _ But fuck I just wanted to see him smile, and me smiling back just makes him relax...I can’t let him see what I’m going through. The angrier I get, the more frustrated I get, and then the more he shuts me out. I just...I just have to believe his lie. But only this time. Next time something like this happens, he’s going to fucking tell me. _ Sasuke stomped through the forest, catching up with Kakashi, mind still swirling with frustration and worry.

  …..

 

 When afternoon approached, Naruto had regained his strength, and the last of the poison had left his blood. Kakashi briefly tried to suggest that they go back, but the blonde wouldn’t hear of it, saying he could do this, and glaring defiantly at the others. They travelled again until night, setting up camp in a cave this time, and in the morning hiding their packs in the brush nearby so that they had little on them for the journey to the thief’s hideout, and would be able to scout and move more easily.

 “Sakura,” Kakashi said as the three positioned themselves in a tree overlooking an area where someone had chopped down trees and made a makeshift camp area. There were a few shacks, what looked like an outhouse, a circular pit with raised sides and dark stains on the ground, and a channel that must have been dug from the river, providing the area with fresh water. “I need you to go around the east, get to the third shack and wait behind it. Sasuke, you take the second and go west. Naruto, I think there’s a cave somewhere on the edge, scout around the trees and tell me if you can spot anything. I’m going to be looking behind the first building. Remember everyone, don’t be seen.” The team nodded, and dispersed to perform their tasks. Naruto danced in the shadows of the branches, leaping from tree to tree, finding the cave and some other suspicious looking structures. Sasuke melted into his surroundings, and slipped behind his target building, listening and hearing nothing, before waiting for instruction. Sakura easily found hers, and looked over to where Kakashi was meant to be. Naruto paused and perched where he was, seeing Kakashi’s head appear in a blind spot, and nod at him. Naruto motioned at the cave and the structures, and the head disappeared.

 Unseen by his students, Kakashi looked around examining the structures, and was about to call the team back when something struck him. Something odd. The blood on the pit, it was old. No fresh blood. The description of the thief had been singular, why were there multiple buildings? And if he had a group, Kakashi was sure they’d use the fighting pit regularly - it hadn’t seen use in days, possibly a week at least...something wasn’t...Kakashi leapt back as the ground below him exploded, a fist reaching up to grab him but missing. Sakura leapt forward to help only to be tackled by a dark blur, a rope tightening around her neck choking her.

 “SAKURA!” Naruto yelled, bursting from his hiding place and darting over to her.

 “NO, DON’T-” Sasuke cried in warning, but too late as another ninja burst out of the channel of water like an eel, wrapping around Naruto, smothering him. Sasuke’s heart leapt into his throat, and he made to go after him, but a ninja in a green mask with a slight beak shaping swooped in front of him, blocking his way. Sasuke pulled out a kunai, ready to slash through that cloak to get past.

 Naruto had managed to burst free, but was bound in cloth, arms slowly being dragged against his body, legs trapped, as the thing from the water revealed itself to be a man with swathes of cloth trailing from his limbs. Having entangled Naruto in them, he was slowly pulling the lengths back towards himself, binding the boy.

 Sakura had managed to wrestle free of the ninja on her, turning to see a woman in a white mask with flames of red hair behind it. The ninja swung at her, this time chains shooting out at Sakura, which she managed to dodge at first, but then one pounded into her leg, knocking her down, and twisting towards her neck again. She reached out a hand to block, and the chain wrapped around her forearm, yanking her forwards and onto a blade she narrowly managed to block with her free arm.

 Kakashi was leaping into the air, swinging away from a heavyset ninja who was sending chunks of earth up. The teacher easily dodged the attack, and shot his own ninjitsu at the enemy, summoning water from the channel and quickly performing a jutsu to shoot bullets of water at the man below him. The ninja was chunky, he had thick muscles with veins twisting across them, but his eyes were vacant as he ignored the bullets slashing through his flesh. Kakashi leapt into a tree, quickly scanning to take in the state of the other three, and cursed under his breath. Naruto was slicing through the cloth binding him, but it seemed to just be regrowing and increasing in quantity, swallowing him up. Sakura was in close combat with a red haired ninja, who was using chains to beat the girl down, hurling them with enough force that they would break bones if even one successfully landed a blow. Sasuke, who last he had seen was managing to parry blows, was now being overwhelmed. The figure had been casually deflecting blows, and just getting in Sasuke’s way, but then in his fury, Sasuke had released a fire jutsu, blasting the man. This had backfired massively as the man had inhaled the fire, and was now burning anything he touched, forcing Sasuke back against the wall of one of the shacks, and burning holes in it with punches. The heat seemed to be rising, as if Sasuke’s fire had been the spark to ignite some kind of fuel inside him. The raven was blocking as best he could, but there were several burnt holes in his clothes, and red burns on his arms. Kakashi knew he had to get to them all, but there was only one way he knew could tackle all four enemies well enough. Focussing, he leapt down to a clear bit of ground, and brought on his Chidori, summoning lightning into his fist, and forcing it to bend to his will, strengthening it, sparks flying across the earth, making the earth ninja flinch.

 “Oh my, is this the famous ‘Lightning cutter’?” The woman fighting Sakura said, laughing madly as she pulled Sakura in front of her as a shield. “Mud brain, you better do your job.” Sakura struggled, but the chains were heavy and held her in place.

 Naruto fought against his bonds, pushing on the cloth as it felt like he had been swallowed by seaweed, but nevertheless he felt himself being dragged away. He looked up and saw Sasuke just miss being hit by a flaming punch, but as the ninja attacking him pulled back, the man spotted Kakashi, and the blue sparks flying up into the air. The stranger seemed to be calculating something, and grabbed at Sasuke, just catching his arm, making the raven scream out as his skin burnt and blistered, before throwing the boy between himself and the teacher. Sasuke stumbled and fell, one arm clutched to his chest, and Naruto tried to call out, but cloth smothered his mouth, choking him.

 Then Kakashi released the lightning, and it shot through the air, punching a hole through the earth ninja, blasting his arm almost off his torso so that it hung by bloody strands; ligaments, bones and muscles showing as blood frothed up and bubbled down the limb. The man cried out, and curled back on himself, diving back towards the hole he had come out of, and tunnelling one armed down it, earth sealing up the passage once he had disappeared down it, blocking Kakashi from following. The lightning however didn’t stop, and seared past Sasuke, narrowly missing him, only held back through Kakashi’s strength of control. It slashed towards the Ninja who Sasuke had been fighting, not quite reaching far enough to hit him, but blowing up the ground in front of him, throwing him off his feet. His mask had been knocked slightly askew, revealing his chin and mouth, where the corner of a tattoo on one cheek peeked out. Sasuke looked up, spotting it, but before he could scramble up, the man was on his feet and running after the water ninja who had tangled Naruto up, and was sliding across the ground with him as if skating on it, towards the cave.

 “No...NO!” Sasuke screamed, running after them, Kakashi on his heels. Sakura slumped in the woman’s arms as she ran out of oxygen, and the ninja abandoned the unconscious girl, darting after the other two ninjas. She turned around at the entrance to the tunnel, slicing through the rock face above her with her chains, cackling, and causing an avalanche to tumble down. “OH. NO. YOU. DON’T!” Sasuke gasped, desperately pushing himself forwards with chakra at the collapsing entrance.

 “Sasuke, no!” Kakashi called, but not catching up as the boy slid under the rockfall, sealing himself inside the tunnel. “Fuck.” The leader cursed, staring at the barrier in front of him for a moment, before hurrying over to Sakura to make sure his last remaining student didn’t die on him. He fervently hoped Sasuke was alright, unaware that the rocks had knocked the raven out on his way into the tunnel, leaving him prone and vulnerable on the other side of the wall.

……..

 

 Sasuke woke to almost darkness, an orange glow bleeding through his eyelids - a glow that didn’t reveal much more than shadows once he did open an eye a crack. He heard someone nearby whimpering, and could see movement in front of him. His hands were bound behind him with chain, his legs likewise restrained. Slowing his breathing he focused on trying to work out where he was. His head hurt, and his hands were locked in place, so he couldn’t free them for any kind of jutsu. Remembering the last time he had been bound like this, he had to force himself not to open his eyes and look for Naruto.

 Chains clinked behind him, and he heard someone muttering, before something swished past him. Clearing his mind of panic, he concentrated, breathing deeply, and gently teased a bit of chakra out, sending it towards the chain sound, softly tickling someone else's chakra. That familiar warmth and a small intake of breath at the contact confirmed to him that Naruto was nearby, but he couldn’t risk doing anything else, so retreated the tendril, hearing Naruto’s breathing shake as he worked out Sasuke was awake.

 “Red.” Came a voice the raven recognised, though he couldn’t place it.

 “Honey, you know you can call me-” There was a clang, and a small chuckle. “Now now, you weren’t about to hit a lady were you?”

 “Don’t test me. You know we can’t use our real names.”

 “Like I don’t know yours.” Came a shaky voice as Naruto stared Kabuto down.

 “Quiet, demon.” Kabuto snapped. “You think you’re going to worm your way out of this one? Even your precious Uchiha can’t save you, pitiful wretch.” He kicked Sasuke in the gut, and the raven cried out, gasping in air as he was winded, his eyes snapping open and watering in response to the pain. “Oh, he’s awake.” Kabuto said with little care. “Red, deal with that would you?” Red walked over to Sasuke, who gritted his teeth and tried to kick out with his legs, but was dragged over to a wall where his chains were locked to a metal loop hanging down on the cave wall. Now that he could see, the room they were in was small, but had many exits. It was a hollowed out cave, a few torches lighting the walls, carved marks and lines all over the floor, and Naruto chained to...a slab...in the middle of the room... _ no... _ Sasuke felt his blood freeze.

 “Ah, of course.” Kabuto said, motioning Red; the woman Sakura had been fighting, the bird masked ninja who had fought Sasuke, and the cloaked man who had taken Naruto, into the centre of the room, around the stone table. “You’ve seen this before.” The grey haired boy remarked as if it was an uninteresting fact. Naruto looked at Sasuke, not understanding, unable to see the carvings from where he was. “Pity. Spoils the surprise.”

 “Don’t you FUCKING DARE DO ANYMMFFF!” Sasuke’s mouth was smothered as the water ninja threw a swathe of cloth at him and it plastered itself across his face, only just leaving him enough room to breathe through his nose and see through one eye.

 “Thank you Weed. I don’t need that noise irritating me.” He reached out, turning Naruto over so that he faced down on the table, and pulled out a Kunai to cut through his trousers.

 “No, no, no no no NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO” Naruto began crying out, desperately struggling, realising what was going to happen. “NO STOP NO DON’T PLEASE I CAN’T DO THIS NO HELP HELP, SASUKE, HELP!” Sasuke struggled, tears flowing down his cheek as he fought to free himself, screaming into the cloth, trying to break his bonds, thrashing and yanking on the chain loop, but not seeming to make any progress.

 “Oh shut UP!” Kabuto said, pushing Naruto’s head into the tablet. “You think this is all about you? You’re NOTHING, you’re PITIFUL, and a  _ waste of space _ . I won’t bother sullying myself, but don’t think the fact that my…” He bit back his words. “That because Iato isn’t here, that you’ll escape this hell, the hell you deserve.” Naruto sobbed, trying to push free.

 “I don’t know who Iato is, please, you don’t want to do this…” He begged.

 “Of course, of course you don’t-” Kabuto said, chuckling darkly. “And yes, yes I do. Well, actually, I don’t want to do the deed, you’re right. Not yet. Not until...but Weed here…” The ninja who had risen from the water stepped forward, and began to shed his cloth, revealing his face, where a scar marked his lip.

 “NO!” Naruto screamed, shrieking at the top of his lungs as his trousers were ripped further down and he yanked on his bonds, and tried to get his hands closer so that he could cast something. But Red and the other ninja held him down whilst Weed revealed his own scarred body, and thick member, Kabuto slicing into Naruto’s body. His blood was pouring into the cracks in the ground, trailing through the marks and symbols, lighting them up so that they glowed across the cavern floor. Naruto’s screams echoed through Sasuke’s head, and he wanted to close his eyes, but couldn’t, seeing blood running down the blonde’s tan flesh and his head being pushed down onto the stone by Weed, who was climbing onto the slab and positioning himself. Sasuke screamed so hard he tasted blood, he screamed and screamed, his voice choked on fabric, his eyes burning with tears, he pulled so hard he felt his shoulder pop and come out of its socket, but still he pulled.

 Then the ninja thrust into Naruto, and Sasuke felt something in him break as he watched Naruto shudder in agony, and gasp, unable to cry out anymore, shaking and sobbing, hands clenching into fists and unclenching as if to reach out to someone, something...Sasuke sagged slightly as he watched the ninja thrusting and grinning madly as he forced himself into Naruto over and over, blood dribbling from the violated orifice, involuntary choked cries bursting out from Naruto with every impact, the ninja reeling in ecstasy while Naruto couldn’t even struggle.

 A red tail slowly twined its way out of the blonde, and Sasuke watched with familiar horror as it extended, then slid down the ninja’s body, and twisted itself around him, trailing behind him like a flag before snapping free from Naruto. The ninja, Weed, cried out as he climaxed, and slid backwards out of Naruto, blood pooling onto the table. The glowing cracks in the floor sealed up, and Kabuto began packing up what was there. Red aimed a kick at Weed, who grinned, and took his clothes, wrapping them back around himself. The fourth ninja went down one exit, and Kabuto went down another. Weed, with one smirk, left down a third, and Red was about to take the fourth when she turned, and smiled maliciously. With a simple hand gesture, the chains on Sasuke broke.

 “I’ll leave the blonde for you to unchain.” She chuckled, and left. It took a moment before Sasuke could move, and then he was tearing the cloth free from his face, shedding the chains, and scrambling up, ignoring his dislocated shoulder. He was about to dart down the tunnel after the woman when he changed his mind, and rushed over to Naruto instead, sobbing quietly, and begging the blonde to be alright.

 “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Sasuke choked, grabbing the chains and wrenching them out of the stone, freeing Naruto’s arms and legs. “I’m sorry, Naruto, I’m so sorry, I’m so...I can’t...I...oh god I’m sorry…” He sank down beside Naruto, who was lying there, eyes clouded over. Sasuke hopped up onto the table and ripped off his shirt, covering Naruto’s bare skin with it and pulling him into his arms, holding him close and shaking with sobs, unable to breathe properly. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered into the blonde hair. “I failed. I...I couldn’t protect you. Again.” He held on, unable to think, and cried out, a loud, pained, distraught cry. A wounded cry that sounded like someone who had just lost their love, like the world could no longer contain his despair. This was it. This was his failure. Forever.


	4. Home again

 Sasuke clutched Naruto’s limp body, silently begging this not to be real, for this to be a dream… but this was agony, more agony than dreams could bring. He cried hard and loud into Naruto’s orange jumper, and almost flinched when a hand reached up and brushed his hair.

 “Na...ru…” He sobbed hoarsely.

 “Sasuke.” Naruto said, his blue eyes clearing slightly as he looked up into Sasuke’s onyx ones.

 “I’m so...I can’t…” Sasuke couldn’t even finish his words, he just buried his head in Naruto’s shoulder.

 “I’m alright.” Naruto said, and Sasuke looked up at him, eyes angry.

 “No you’re not! You’re not alright, this isn’t alright, and I can’t...I can’t even…” He let his hair fall over his eyes. “I can’t even protect the one I love.”

 “Sasuke…” Naruto tried to find his words. “...I feel...I feel violated...more than hate, more than fear, more than absolute repulsion...but...I need you with me.” Sasuke looked up, meeting fearful eyes.

 “What?” Sasuke asked hoarsely, dismayed.

 “Please don’t...please don’t go…” Naruto’s voice trembled, and he gripped Sasuke’s upper arm.

 “Why would I leave you?” Sasuke asked, horrified. “Now of all times?”

 “Because when...when you…” Naruto began to shake, sobbing slightly, looking smaller than ever. “When you can’t save me...you go after the ones who hurt me. It’s what you do, you fight to deal with me being hurt, to make sure they suffer...but...I don’t want to be alone…” Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke, clutching around his shoulders, burying his face in the raven’s neck. “Please don’t go!” He cried, trembling.

 “Na…” Sasuke sat there in shock for a moment, before quickly wrapping his arms around Naruto, under the blonde’s arms so that he scooped him up and held him close. “I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying right here with you.” He promised. Naruto slumped in his arms, sobbing in pain and tormented by what had just happened, but more grateful than he could put into words at the fact that Sasuke was right there with him.

……..

 

 Kakashi and Sakura found them a little while later. Both boys looked tortured, but Naruto managed a smile, which turned into him crying again when Sakura ran over and hugged them. Kakashi took in the scene, and Naruto’s state, looking at Sasuke as if to confirm his suspicions, and shaking his head grimly.

 “We have a way out, we’re going home.” He said, and the group made their way out of the tunnels, Sasuke letting Naruto tie his shirt around his legs so that his bottom half wasn’t exposed due to the torn trousers and underwear. Kakashi dumped his jacket over the raven’s shoulders, and Sasuke looked up at him questioningly. “You may feel warm right now, but shock will set in soon. We need to get you back to the village.”

 Once they got out of the tunnels, sunlight shone through the trees, making them feel like the world was at odds with what had just happened. The group collected their belongings and made their way through the short route across the forest to the village, the one they had had to avoid to get to the back of the campsite. Naruto felt numb, and disconnected to the warm sunlight, and birdsong. It felt wrong, crooked, like it was sugar laced with poison he was breathing in, not fresh forest air. Sasuke walked beside him, holding his hand, refusing to let go. They silently left the cover of the forest and took a shortcut to Tsunade’s house, where Kakashi let them in, and the three students sat awkwardly in the living room. The Hokage quickly appeared, regret and sorrow clear on her face. Naruto and Sasuke drifted through the questions; yes it was the same symbols from before, yes they took a tail, no they didn’t recognise anyone other than Kabuto, no they didn’t mention any names, yes they saw the face of the rapist… _ rapist _ , the word felt like a knife as Sasuke had to utter it, and Naruto clutched his arm a little tighter as he spoke...Sakura was at first told to go home, but when she began to cry, was given a spare room to stay in whilst Naruto healed up. The boys found themselves in a familiar green room after Tsunade had treated Naruto’s injuries, and after Sasuke’s arm was adjusted so that Tsunade could - albeit painfully - pop it back into place, and put it in a sling.

 They sat on the edge of the bed in silence, Naruto shifting uncomfortably as Sasuke stared at the wall, unable to work out what he felt.

 “I’m tired.” Naruto finally said, as the silence made him weary.

 “Then rest.” Sasuke said, looking at the blonde, who was hunched slightly, as if something heavy was weighing on him physically, alongside the emotional weight.

 “I...I want to...but…” Naruto looked at Sasuke, and the raven understood.

 “I’ll be right here, and if you have a nightmare, I’ll wake you up. If you even so much as frown in your sleep, I’ll make it better.” Naruto nodded, and reluctantly slid back onto the bed, curling up behind Sasuke, and falling into an uneasy sleep. The raven could not rest though, his head was reeling, vivid memories of what had happened chasing through his mind. Fear rushing against him like a tide trying to carry him away, mingling with anger and fury...he felt so many emotions; violent, vicious emotions, he wanted to hurt someone...but couldn’t leave Naruto alone. He sat there, stiff and twitchy, unwilling to lie down, time passing slowly as he guarded his lover, unable to rest, unwilling to sleep, even when darkness came. That night he had no sleep, but there was one small fact to comfort him, which was that Naruto had no bad dreams. His sleep was deep, and dreamless.

…...

 

 “Naruto? Naruto wake up. Dobe, it’s midday.” Naruto buried his head further into his pillow, grumbling as Sasuke tried to wake him up. They’d been off missions for several days, and although they were still shaken, Tsunade had developed a different medicine - one that still stopped Naruto having bad dreams, but had fewer side effects. So for the first time in a long while, neither Naruto nor Sasuke were having interrupted sleep. After the first night, where Sasuke had refused to sleep, Tsunade had prescribed him the same thing, fearing he would relive the experience as well. Sasuke had handled things badly the first day, yelling at Tsunade a lot, blaming her and Kakashi - Naruto had overheard - and when the raven had returned to their room, he had found the blonde crying, blaming himself for everything, saying that if it wasn’t for him, no one would be suffering. That he should just leave, and no one would blame anyone for anything. It had shocked Sasuke, and he had clutched Naruto to his chest, telling him it wasn’t his fault, and to never think that. When Naruto finally calmed down, Sasuke decided to tell him the truth, that he felt powerless, and that he hated that, admitting that this was why he was blaming everyone else, because they were stronger, and yet it had still happened, and if anyone should have been able to stop it, it was him. He had been there. He had not been able to protect the one person he loved more than anything.

 “You’re an idiot.” Naruto had replied bluntly. “There was nothing you could have done.”

 “You shouldn’t have to comfort me.” Sasuke had said, feeling like a terrible person. “You just had something horrific happen, there’s no way in hell I need more comfort than you.”

 “Teme.” Naruto had scolded, and Sasuke had met two angry blue eyes. “Just because something awful happened to me, doesn’t mean nothing bad happened to you. I...I know what happened to me was...but you went through a pretty shit ordeal as well. If we don’t look after each other...then we’re not a very good couple.” Sasuke had stared at him in disbelief, and smiled, suddenly pulling Naruto into his arms and hugging him tightly.

 “You’re too good for this village you know?” He had muttered, clinging to the blonde, who hugged tightly back. It felt like a relief, knowing he could feel his emotions, and that he didn’t have to pretend to be alright, and that being upset didn’t take anything away from Naruto’s needs.

 After that, they had returned to the Uchiha estate, avoiding people and awkward questions.

 “Naruto.” Sasuke said again, shoving the sleepy blonde.

 “Mnoslepmore.”

 “...I’m going to pretend that was words.” Sasuke said, glaring at him. “We should get up, I know you’re getting used to our lie ins, but we really need to go food shopping. And I need to drop you off at Kiba’s, remember I need to go collect more medication from Tsunade?”

 “Yeah…” Naruto sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with one fist. “About that. Why can’t I come with you?” He asked, vaguely remembering Sasuke saying something about going alone last night.

 “Because I promised Kiba he could see you.” Sasuke replied bluntly. “We’ve been hermitting, only Sakura has seen us. The other teams are getting worried. And Kiba camped outside the gates a few nights ago, refusing to leave until he’d seen you.”

 “You didn’t mention this…” Naruto said in confusion.

 “You were asleep. I didn’t want to wake you up. I told you someone was at the gates, and you just mumbled and rolled over, saying ‘give them a cookie from me’.” Sasuke replied, smirking as Naruto turned red at the memory.

 “Well I was sleepy. Some dream about candy and a giant muffin king...” Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

 “I see. Was that you by any chance?”

 “...maybe…” Naruto said, looking away.

 “Come on muffin king, we need to go shopping.”

 Leaving the Uchiha estate for the first time in several days was strange. Naruto had gotten used to the house, and the grounds - the village seemed to have not changed at all, and yet it felt distant. Soon Naruto found the familiar glares and judgmental looks becoming normal again, and helped Sasuke pick out some ingredients for food for the next week. When they were done, they went to Kiba’s house, and knocked on the door.

 “YEAH YEAH I’M COMIN.” Came a yell from indoors as they heard barking noises. “Wha…” Kiba stared at Naruto, then grabbed him and pulled him into a bear hug. “YOU UTTER BUTTFACE WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG? I THOUGHT YOU’D SHRIVELLED UP INTO A SPROUT OR SOMETHING YOU’VE BEEN GONE SO LONG, DO YOU KNOW HOW CLOSE I WAS TO BREAKING INTO YOUR HOUSE?” He yelled, making Naruto wince.

 “Hey, Kiba, breathing…” He gasped, and was promptly dropped again.

 “You seriously scared us all, vanishing off the face of the village. Choji misses you having ramen with him. No one will tell us what happened, I wanted to come see you but I was told not to until…” He trailed off, exchanging a look with Sasuke. “Nevermind that. Look, how long are you two going to be able to stay? My family is out on a mission, so I have a fuck tonne of food needing to be eaten.”

 “I’m not staying.” Sasuke said, and Kiba sighed.

 “I guess me and Naruto will have to eat all that beef.”

 “Yeah, enjoy that.” Sasuke said dryly, and Naruto sniggered.

 “See you.” Naruto said, giving Sasuke a tight hug, and a small kiss on the cheek, making the raven smile bashfully.

 “Later.” He said awkwardly, and walked back down the street. Naruto was pulled inside by Kiba, and greeted just as enthusiastically by Akamaru as he had been by his owner.

 “Seriously dude,” Kiba said, shutting the door, and leading him to the kitchen, “me, Choji, and Shikamaru were  _ this close _ from breaking in.”

 “Is that why you camped outside the estate?” Naruto asked, crouching and ruffling Akamaru’s hair as the dog grinned happily.

 “What now?” Kiba asked, pausing as he picked up a plate of meat slices.

 “A day or so ago.” Naruto said, frowning as he looked over at Kiba’s blank face. “When...you came to ask Sasuke to see me…” An odd expression crossed Kiba’s face before he shrugged.

 “Yeah, sure, that.”

 “Kiba…” Naruto said, standing up, and looking over at his friend. “What do you mean ‘sure’?”

 “I mean yeah, that’s why.”

 “Don’t bullshit me Kiba.”

 “Look, why does it matter if I was there or not?” Kiba asked exasperated.

 “Because if you weren’t, someone else came to the Uchiha estate.”

 “Look.” Kiba said, running a hand through his hair. “It doesn’t matter okay? Sure, stuff is going on, and no, nobodies being told anything, but can we just hang out again? Please?”

 “No, I’m going after Sasuke.” Naruto said, glaring, before he turned on his heel to walk out the door. Kiba came up behind him and slammed the door shut as he opened it.

 “Naruto, don’t be an idiot.” Kiba growled the blonde glared at him. “You’re not the only one being lied to, we’re all being lied to, no one is telling us shit or fuck about what’s going on. But I didn’t give you the second degree, did I?” Kiba’s angry expression softened. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say this is related to what happened before. In case you haven’t noticed, no one is telling the rest of us anything. Do you know why I knew you were coming? Because Tsunade turned up at my door that night I’m guessing I was supposedly at yours. She said in a few days you’d be coming over. She needed Sasuke, or Sasuke needed her, fuck I don’t know, she and that bastard are up to some shit, and it’s suspicious as fuck. But do you know why I didn’t interfere? Because she looked mad, mad as hell. And scared. I don’t like it when a hokage looks like that. So I just agreed and let it pass. If you want to do something, grill Sasuke when he gets back. For now? Just chill the fuck out. I’m not letting you out of my sight, and fuck knows you need to see someone other than Sasuke.” Kiba sighed, and gently smiled, putting an arm around Naruto, who allowed himself to be guided back to the kitchen. “That dude is one grumpy guy, you need to be around someone who isn’t the grinch twenty four seven.” Naruto let a small smile appear on his face, making Kiba grin. “There we go, see? Now I just need to feed you beef.” He put a hand dramatically over his heart. “Poor soul, unable to eat beef in that terrible house of a beef hating monster.” Naruto laughed at that, and happily tucked into the meat, which was soft, rare, and full of flavour. He let himself relax, and do something different for the first time in several days, making a mental note to get information out of Sasuke...but...later. Food now. Beef. Delicious, meaty, beef.

……...

 

 Sasuke walked up to Tsunade’s house, spotting her waiting in the front, talking to Kakashi. On seeing Sasuke, she nodded a greeting, and he nodded back.

 “Let’s go.” She said briskly when Sasuke got to them, and they made their way through the village to a building that looked much like any other. They went in, and some ninja greeted them. The house looking more like a barracks than a home from the inside. Up the stairs, the house revealed itself to take up the first floor of the buildings around itself as well as its own, and there were corridors of jail cells, with iron, soundproof doors lining the walls. Tsunade led them to one, and pulled out a key, entering a room where half the space was blocked off by iron bars.

 “Ah, hokage, and to what do I owe this visit?” Came a sickly sweet voice, and Sasuke stared at the man who had started all this oh so many months ago. The ninja who had first raped Naruto was sitting, hands on his thighs, manacles on his ankles and wrists chaining him to the walls, and staring curiously at them.

 “You know why I’m here.” Tsunade said, glaring.

 “Might it be the reason I suspect? My dear little naru-chan-”

 “Don’t you DARE CALL HIM THAT!” Sasuke yelled, interrupting him, and the man looked at him as if he hadn’t noticed him before.

 “Of course, the boy who couldn’t even protect his friend. The one who thought cutting off my dick would stop the torment.” He smirked. “Well Uchiha? Are you still so naive and egotistical? Or have you discovered that you cannot protect him? The little demon that he is.” Sasuke stared at the man, hatred burning through his body, wanting to destroy him, but feeling frozen to the spot. “That’s right, little brat. You can’t stop it happening, you’re too weak.”

 “I’m not weak.” Sasuke hissed. “Besides, I know you’re behind this all somehow. So I can just hurt you instead.” The man chuckled.

 “You honestly think ending  _ me _ will end  **_this_ ** ? You can’t possibly imagine what…” The man trailed off, a smirk appearing on his lips. “I see, I see. Bring the brat, lower my guard, get information to slip out through my own inflated ego.” His smirk vanished, replaced by a snarl. “My ego is gone, I am trapped somewhere where I can’t even violate my little pet. You ruined that. I won’t let anything else slip out. If I can’t violate him, I’ll just have to leave it to them.” He looked away, eyes sparkling slightly with insane glee. “Besides, who knows? Maybe things are not as they appear. Perhaps...perhaps one day...I might be able to caress that soft skin again…” He looked over at Sasuke, who was shaking with rage. “And fuck him again.” Sasuke threw himself at the bars, Kakashi catching him and pulling him back.

 “I WILL FUCK YOU UP SO MUCH THAT YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO FUCKING BREATHE WITHOUT IT HURTING!” Sasuke cursed, still lunging, his teacher straining to hold onto him.

 “Kakashi, get him out of here.” Tsunade commanded, realising her plan hadn’t worked, and was only making things worse.

 “NO, LET ME DO IT, LET ME HURT HIM!” Sasuke yelled, twisting in Kakashi’s grip, rage over what had happened several days ago breaking free in furious waves.

 “I’ll tell you what.” The ninja said, watching Sasuke with malicious eyes. “I’m willing to make a deal. You seem desperate, so, here’s the deal.” Sasuke panted, letting Kakashi hold him back as Tsunade paused in moving them out of the room. “I’ll tell you the information you need. What the ritual is, what it does, who is behind it. All of that. If you do one thing.” An unsettling smirk crept across his face. “Give me one hour with Naru-chan.”

 “FUCK RIGHT OFF.” Sasuke said, spitting with rage.

 “Oh my, such anger, I will even accept this brat being given an hour in here with me to, hmmm...what was it? Fuck me up so much it hurts to breathe?” He said, a mad glee in his eyes.

 “NO FUCKING WAY.” Sasuke said without missing a beat, earning a scowl from the man.

 “Have it your way.” He said, turning away again, and going silent as Sasuke was dragged out of the room, and the door shut.

 “No one...NO ONE tell Naruto what he said.” Sasuke hissed, and Tsunade gave him a sad look.

 “Of course not Sasuke. There’s no way we’d put Naruto through that. No way at all.”

 “Agreed.” Kakashi said, letting Sasuke go as the raven stormed out of the building, needing a walk to cool his head.

……...

 

 Naruto was just helping Kiba sort through some comics when the bell went.

 “KIBA?” Came a yell from downstairs as Kiba’s sister Hana opened the door.

 “WHAT?” He yelled back, still distracted by a comic about monsters.

 “DID YOU ORDER A GRIM LOOKING NINJA?”

 “THAT’S NOT A NICE WAY TO TALK ABOUT YOUR BOYFRIEND.” He yelled back, making Naruto snort.

 “I SWEAR KIBA, IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE JIBE...BESIDES, I THINK DATING SOMEONE YOUR AGE WOULD MAKE ME CREEPY.”

 “WHAT? MY AGE? I’M NOT FRIENDS WITH ANY...OH SHIT, DOES HE LOOK REALLY PISSED?”

 “MORE PISSED THAN WHEN I STARTED ASKING YOU, YES.”

 “TELL HIM I’LL BRING NARUTO DOWN IN A SECOND.”

 “FINE, BUT I’M EATING THE LAST DOUGHNUT BECAUSE OF THAT BOYFRIEND COMMENT.”

 “AARGH.” Kiba looked up at the ceiling in despair, mourning his loss, before looking over at Naruto. “I’m not getting involved, but please don’t snitch me out to Sasuke. I’m sure he had a good reason for this.”

 “...I won’t tell him what you said, but I’m not dropping this.” Naruto said stubbornly, and Kiba nodded, understanding, before getting up and going down the stairs. At the bottom he saw Sasuke, who looked murderous, making Kiba pause on the bottom step.

 “Naruto…” Kiba said in a stage whisper, “I think we should go back upstairs where there isn’t risk of death by Uchiha.”

 “Hey, you’re at risk.” Naruto said smugly, walking past, and latching onto Sasuke, who was still giving Kiba a death glare. “I have boyfriend privileges.” He gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek, and was suddenly pulled into a tight hug, the raven squeezing him tightly, muffling his voice in Sasuke’s shirt.   
 “I dunno dude, that looks like murder.” Kiba said, herding the pair out. “Now shoo, mum will be pissed if there’s murder in her house.”

 Sasuke released Naruto, and took the blonde’s hand in his, leading him away as Kiba waved goodbye and shut the door.

 “What was that about?” Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke, who didn’t usually show that much affection in public. The raven still had a scowl on his face, and seemed to be in a distinctly bad mood. “Kiba’s family can’t have pissed you off that much…” He said awkwardly. Sasuke didn’t respond, and Naruto fell uncomfortably into the silence, aware that the raven had a tight grip on his hand. “...Sasuke?” Naruto eventually asked as they got closer to the estate. The raven ignored him, making Naruto frown, and pull him to a stop. “Sasuke don’t just ignore me.” The raven looked at him, still angry, but confusion crossing his face.

 “I’m not ignoring you.” He said, his voice slightly hoarse.

 “Where did you go today? You didn’t go to Tsunade did you.”

 “I did.” Sasuke said, pulling the medicine out of his pocket and showing Naruto.

 “That’s not the reason you went though, is it.” Sasuke looked away, evening shadows hiding his face behind his dark hair.

 “Naruto...I don’t often ask you much but...please don’t ask me about today.” Naruto stared at Sasuke, who suddenly seemed so small. He was almost going to give up for now when Sasuke started speaking again. “And don’t do anything stupid, like wandering off alone.” Naruto glared at him.

 “Since when did I wander off alone? In case you hadn’t noticed, between you and everyone else, I’m being babysat twenty four seven.”

 “It’s not babysitting.” Sasuke said, meeting Naruto’s eyes, a fierce look in his own. “Fuck Naruto, is this all some stupid adventure for you? You’re in danger, being alone puts you at risk, if you think it’s just because we think you’re a child, then maybe we should call it that, because you’re acting bloody like one.”

 “I am not acting like a child, fucking hell Sasuke, it’s not like I’m a ninja or anything, or like every other person our age periodically goes on dangerous missions.” He spat his words out, anger bubbling through him. “In case you hadn’t noticed, it’s me it’s happening to as well. Here you are, suffering through the same thing, but you’re allowed to wander around at risk of being jumped. But because I’m the target, I get supervision?” He scowled. “Maybe I’m not the only one who should be babysat.”

 “Really? Are you that stupid?” Sasuke growled, and Naruto pulled his hand out of the raven’s grip.

 “Stop CALLING ME THAT.” Naruto yelled, shocking Sasuke. “I HATE that I’m being coddled like a breakable object, I am still ME, I still want to be able to walk places without being guarded. Sasuke, you’re the same fucking age as me, what makes you any more likely to prevent someone attacking than me? You think you’re all big and strong and amazing, but you’re just as weak as me.” Naruto suddenly bit his lip, his words dying in his throat. Sasuke’s expression crumpled, misery replacing anger, and looking away so that Naruto couldn’t see the tears he knew were forming. “...I’m sorry.” Naruto said, regretting his words. “I didn’t mean it.”

 “It’s true though.” Sasuke replied, his voice trembling. “I am weak. I can’t protect anyone.” Naruto looked at him, desperate to rectify his mistake.

 “That’s not true...before, when it first happened-”

 “He’s still there though, he’s still living and breathing and…” Sasuke looked back at Naruto, tear tracks marking his cheeks, but fear showing in his eyes. “Don’t go looking for him.” Naruto looked at him, still feeling remorse, but now feeling suspicion as well.

 “Why would I...Sasuke what’s going on?” Naruto stared at him, a chill running down his back. “Is...is he out? Did he escape? Sasuke what-”

 “No! He’s still there.”

 “Where?” Sasuke looked away again, running his hand through his hair.

 “Can we just go home?” He begged quietly. Naruto was going to object when he realised Sasuke was starting to cry again, his body shaking slightly.

 “...okay.” The blonde agreed, gently taking Sasuke’s trembling hand and walking with him back to the estate.

 Once they got inside the house, they made food, ate, and got ready for bed in silence. Sasuke didn’t say anything else, but seemed uneasy and upset. Once in bed, he pulled Naruto into his arms again, and held him close, still shaking, meeting Naruto’s blue eyes with tearful onyx ones.

 “I love you.” He whispered, and Naruto smiled sadly.

 “I love you too. I’m sorry for what I said.”

 “I’m sorry I called you stupid.” Sasuke said, also smiling slightly.

 “Yeah that was a dick move.” Naruto said, pouting.

 “I know, I’m a teme.”

 “Such a teme.” Naruto looked put out, so Sasuke began to stroke his hair, running his hands through the blonde locks, and making the boy hum happily.

 “I could make it better…” Sasuke suggested, leaning over to nibble Naruto’s neck, and the blonde giggled.

 “Wait, wait no, I can’t…” he shivered happily as Sasuke bit his flesh gently, and hummed through the contact point. He giggled as Sasuke kissed up to his jaw, and snuggled there.

 “Hey, you’re going to stop there?” Naruto complained, making Sasuke chuckle.

 “You want me to continue?” Naruto thought for a moment, then shook his head.

 “No, this is nice as it is.”

 “Alright then. Night night baka.” Sasuke said, finally sounding happier.

 “Night night teme.” Naruto responded, relaxing into sleep.


	5. The note

 Naruto woke up before the sun was even tinting the sky with light, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. It had been a few days since he’d seen Kiba, and he had stayed in the estate with Sasuke, often having Sakura visit. Kakashi had dropped by to reiterate the fact that they wouldn’t have any missions for a while, and Naruto was getting antsy. He had had just about enough of staying at home watching TV, or training in the garden or in the dojo. He looked over at Sasuke, and saw him fast asleep. Groaning, Naruto got up and went downstairs to make himself a drink of orange juice. He sat on the kitchen table, drinking out of the carton, revelling in his rebellion, and amusing himself with the thought of how angry Sasuke would be if he was caught. He was considering making something to eat as some form of midnight snack, but before he could decide, heard a tapping at the window. He paused, caught in his act of tainting the juice carton, before spotting a piece of paper attached to the window, with no sign of the culprit. He eyed it suspiciously, and opened the front door, stepping out and walking over to the outside of the window, where the paper flapped gently against the glass. Curiously Naruto tugged it free, and walked back inside after glancing round and seeing no sign of anyone else being there, not even footprints in the night dew other than his own.

 He shut the door, sliding his damp feet across the carpet in the living room to dry them, shuffling in an inelegant way, much akin to Akamaru after a walk. He went back to the kitchen counter, and sat down in his usual seat, pulling out a rice cracker from a packet to chew whilst he read. Unfolding the note, he examined it. Simple handwriting, nothing to signify it had been written quickly, nothing at all special about it…

 

_Naruto_

_I believe something is being hidden from you. It’s not my place to interfere, but when the safety of the village is at risk, I feel it is my place to give you the information necessary, and leave it to you to decide what it is best to do._

_A few days ago, Sasuke was witnessed going to a special facility for a particular kind of criminal, accompanied by the Hokage and the Jonin who guides your team, Kakashi._

_It is a secured facility, but there are ways in. I believe there to be a specific individual in there who has a connection to you, he requested your presence in exchange for some information. You have not been told this, I believe most likely for your protection. But if it were me, I would not feel protected if the village were at risk._

_Below is instructions on how to get to the location. I leave the rest up to you._

_Regards_

_A stranger._

 

 Naruto stared at the sheet, as he had read it, the comfortably warm room had felt more and more chilly, a cold seeping through him, his blood freezing as a pounding feeling thrummed through his head. His heart felt like it had risen into his throat, and his chest felt tight. This made sense, this was why Sasuke had acted that way, this was why they were off missions. There was only one person who it could be, there was only one person who would request him and be refused because Naruto needed protecting from him...he was about to screw the paper up, gritting his teeth as fear choked him...but the comment near the end held him.

_“I would not feel protected if the village were at risk.”_

 He couldn’t make those words fade...the village in danger...because he was being cosseted...it was a thought that made him feel sick. No one should have to be at risk just to protect him. He looked at the instructions, torn inside. He didn’t want to go there, he didn’t want to see him...but he hated decisions being taken out of his hands. _I could just...go there...and see...nothing needs to happen. I can just...be there, and get the information._ He knew inside that he was just reassuring himself, and that going there was a very, very stupid plan...but adrenaline was pumping through his veins, and he was bad at making decisions when like this. Throwing caution to the wind, he opened a downstairs cupboard and began to get dressed, sliding on his clothes, and pocketing some weapons, memorising the note’s instructions and balling up the note, before shoving it in the bin. Creeping out of the house, he ran to the edge of the estate, leaping over the wall and shooting off into the village before he could really think about what he was doing, and change his mind. It took a while, but soon the directions made sense, and the landmarks appeared, guiding him to an insignificant looking house. Taking a deep breath, he followed the secret path into the building, gently dropping down into a corridor lined with cell doors. Counting them, he walked down the shadowy hall, until he reached the one described. He stood there for a moment, feeling a chill run down his spine, before taking a deep breath, and opening the door.

……...

 

 Sasuke rolled over in his sleep, waking up when he failed to reach that familiar warm body. Opening his eyes, he looked at the empty space beside him and felt a slight panicked jolt run through him. He tried to reassure himself that Naruto had probably just gone to the loo, or for one of his midnight snacks, but still felt anxious. He decided to go downstairs to confirm his suspicions, and get rid of the knot in his stomach. The light was on in the kitchen, and he felt a slight wave of relief go across him.

 “Naruto? What are you doing?” He asked, entering the kitchen, but finding it empty. He glanced around, seeing an empty carton of orange juice on the counter. “Ugh, Naruto, I swear if you drink from the carton one more time…” He called, looking around to see if Naruto had gone to the downstairs loo, and picking up the carton to put it in the bin. He lifted the lid, and spotted a scrumpled up piece of paper. A slight frown appeared on his face, and he picked it up, placing the carton down again, and unfolding the note. His frown slowly disintegrated into a look of horror. He stared at the note in disbelief as a wave of pure terror washed over him. He dropped the note and ran to the cupboard, dragging on a shirt and shorts, grabbing some weapons and opening his front door. A thought burst into his mind briefly, a thought of getting Tsunade, or Kakashi, or someone else, he wasn’t strong enough, he couldn’t do it alone...but it was pushed down by his sense of urgency, his desperation, and he threw himself into the night after Naruto. _I don’t care if I’m weak, I don’t care if I couldn’t stop it last time...this time...this time I’m going to fucking do something. I’m not just sitting out whilst other people do things. I’m going to fucking help. I’m not fucking WEAK._

…..

 

 Naruto stood in the open door, staring at the man who had put him through hell all those months ago. He was awake, sitting there calm as anything, looking at Naruto in silence as the boy stood on the threshold. The blonde entered the room, pushing the door to behind him, making sure it didn’t lock him in. The man stared at him, and smiled smugly.

 “Hello little Naru-chan.” The voice made Naruto feel sick, and his hands trembled as he rested them on a kunai.

 “You wanted to see me. You’ll tell me what we need to know.”

 “Oh Naru-chan, you’re quite forward aren’t you. No delaying the inevitable, is that it? Hmmm…” The man stroked his chin, chains rattling. “The thing is...doesn’t this seem a bit unfair to you? I give you all the information you need, and I get nothing other than to see your pretty face. Not that I’m sniffing at such a gift.” He gave Naruto a dangerous smile. “It’s just that...locked away here, I’m not exactly enjoying myself...everyone needs a bit of relief…”

 “You can fuck right off if you think I’m coming any closer.” Naruto choked out.

 “Oooh, just as feisty as before.” The man said, smirking. “Makes makes want to force you down like the beast you are.” Naruto took a step back, gripping the kunai harder.

 “You wanted me here. If you have nothing more to say I’m leaving.” He spat.

 “I see, I see, holding the cards are we? Very well. Let’s play a little game of give and take. You came here, so I’ll give you one thing. But for the next, you’ll have to give me something more.” Naruto stared at him, feeling sick and shaky, cold sweat trickling down his back. He didn’t plan on giving anything to this cunt, but he didn’t need to let that on, so he nodded, taking what he could. “There, see? Not so hard.” The man leant back, and looked up as if trying to work out what to give Naruto. “Hmmm...who’s behind it? No, too much...but something akin to the effort you took to get here...hm...the effort it took me to get there perhaps...how I got there? Mmm, yes.” He looked back at Naruto, nonchalant and calm. “I went to the person in charge because they had my adopted sister’s adopted son. Something you might find in this village is a lot of orphans. Plenty. I went to find Kabuto. I was recruited along with him, found out some things, and decided to strike out on my own. You...appealed to me. I wanted to be the one to destroy you, to ruin you and steal the fox’s powers. I had little interest in what happened to the village, it was you I was after. Your sweet innocence, your delicious, weak, vulnerability.” His smirk was wide, his tongue licking his lips in a repulsive way. “And I got you, didn’t I? Are you or are you not mine?”

 “I am NOT yours, and I never EVER WILL BE!” Naruto yelled, eyes wide as terror and anger merged together to make a complicated mess in his head. “You are revolting, and I will never ever be yours.” He hissed.

 “And yet...here you are, on my request.”

 “...what?” Naruto stared at him, doubt creeping into his mind.

 “Oh come Naru-chan, you didn’t really think some kind villager advised you on how to get here? Some concerned citizen?” The shadows in the room felt like they were creeping towards Naruto as he listened. “There are fewer allies of yours in this village than can be counted on three hands. Haven’t you noticed? People here don’t like you Naru-Naru. But here you are, saving them. Isn’t that...honourable.” The man said the word like it was an insult, whilst Naruto felt glued to the spot, unable to react. “Now, I have given you quite a bit there haven’t I? Tut tut Iato, letting yourself get carried away...well I think it’s time for you to give something. I’ll set an easy target. Very easy, so little, you barely have to do anything at all.” He gained a hungry look in his eyes. “Just...put your hand through the bars...let me touch you…” Naruto felt a shudder run through him, and felt sick.

 “I would never...why would I…” Naruto felt saliva filling his mouth as his throat spasmed as if bile was about to rise from his stomach.

 “Come now, I can hardly do anything to you...from behind bars...with a simple hand…” Came that slithering voice, edging into Naruto’s mind. The blonde covered his ears, shaking, but couldn’t look away, his eyes stuck staring at that shadowy, hungering smile. Those eyes, already touching Naruto, feeling him. He felt himself lower his arms, and reach out a hand, a voice in his head muttering in hushed tones about how harmless it was, how if he did this, this tiny simple act, this man would spill vital information, _information that could save the village Naruto, just one simple touch, barely anything, just some...brief...slight…_

 Sasuke burst into the room, snatching Naruto’s outstretched arm back, and pulling him against the wall.

 “Don’t.” He hissed, pinning Naruto so that he blocked the man from view. Naruto looked at him, pale and shaking, and crumpled into the raven’s arms. “Come on.” Sasuke muttered, pulling the blonde out of the room, ignoring the calls from the man in the room as if they were flecks of dirt spinning past him. He led Naruto down the corridor and out through the passage in the ceiling that was so neatly hidden, and out into the cold night air. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was still not quite right, and gripped the other boy’s arms, making him face him. The blonde looked up, begging the raven not to be angry, and meeting concerned eyes with relief. “Did he do anything? Say anything?” Sasuke asked softly, but firmly.

 “He told me...he was...Kabuto was…” Naruto tried to make the information make sense, tried to make it clear in his head, but it was like his mind was foggy, he felt like he had flu, or was ill with something. He collapsed again into Sasuke’s arms, and the raven held him there.

 “Don’t do that again.” Sasuke muttered. “Don’t scare me like that. There is never a good enough reason to face that guy.” Naruto nodded into the raven’s shirt, crying, and clutching the fabric with his fists. “Come on, let’s get you home. I’ll call Tsunade over tomorrow, to go over what he said when you’re less...terrified.” Sasuke felt anger bubbling up inside him about how small this monster made Naruto feel, and swore silently he would get the bastard for this. If only he could find out who had sent that note.

 

 The sky was tinted with orange as the sun rose. Sasuke stared out the window watching it, as Naruto lay in his arms on the bed. The raven had tried to help him get back to sleep, but neither of them were able to drift off even slightly.

 “Sasuke?” Naruto muttered, his face towards the sunset, nestled in spooning hugs.

 “Mmm?”

 “...why didn’t you tell me he’d asked for me?”

 “Because I knew you’d agree.”

 “You can’t have known that.” Naruto objected, shifting in Sasuke’s grip.

 “Like hell was I going to risk it. You always do what you think is best for others, well...I was doing what I thought was best for you. Something you don’t tend to think about.” Naruto sighed, frowning.

 “Was it really stupid to go?” He asked, and felt Sasuke nuzzle into the back of his neck.

 “Yes. It was also selfless, putting yourself in danger to potentially protect other people. And not very nice people at that. So yeah, it was dumb as shit...but very noble.” Sasuke pulled Naruto close. “But if you do that again I’m biting you, hard.”

 “...is that a bad thing?” The blonde asked curiously. Then he felt teeth graze a sensitive patch on the back of his neck, and press down. “No! Ah! Nono I’ll be good okay I get the point!” He babbled, goosebumps prickling up his spine and arms.

 “Good.” Sasuke said, retreating.

 They lay there until the sun was up properly, and then Sasuke pushed a reluctant Naruto up, and led him out of the silent estate, through the empty village, to Tsunade’s house. Again. A woman opened the door, looking far too awake for this time in the morning, and greeted them in a welcome manner. Naruto felt weird being recognised by the Hokage’s house keeper, but guessed he should have expected that by now.

 “Please have a seat whilst I wake up the Hokage.” She said, smiling kindly. Naruto smiled back, feeling odd yet happy that this person at least seemed to treat him like a human being.

 “Have you remembered everything from last night?” Sasuke asked as they sat down.

 “Yeah, pretty muuaaaAAAAH HOLY FUCK!” Naruto stared in horror at something behind Sasuke, and the raven quickly turned round, taking in the very hungover Hokage, who had make up stains all over her face, and whose hair looked like it was trying to escape from her skull.

 “Yeah yeah, enjoy it for now.” She muttered darkly, going to the kitchen, and filling a bowl with water, before dumping it over her head. Rubbing her face on a towel provided by her house keeper, she looked up, much cleaner, and her hair now looking drowned rather than alive. “Someone please tell me this is a good visit, not a bad one.” She said, pouring herself a red drink and downing it.

 “I mean, define good?” Naruto said, looking anxious.

 “...not injured, not in trouble, not been attacked, not attacked anyone else, not lost another tail, not let the fox out, not done anything stupid…”

 Naruto, who had been about to agree, suddenly looked down.

 “...six out of seven isn’t bad, right?” He asked uncertainly, avoiding her gaze.

 “...what did you do?” She asked, pinching the bridge of her nose, and Naruto paused, uncertain of how to phrase it.

 “He went to see Iato.” Sasuke said bluntly.

 “...how the fuck did you get in without being caught?” She asked in horror.

 “Funny story that…” Naruto said, smiling awkwardly. “Turns out the jail has a secret entrance...one someone else knew about...and wrote to me telling me about…”

 Tsunade stared at him, looking appalled.

 “I’m going to make you show me that later. But first, what else did the letter say?” Sasuke pulled out the scrumpled sheet and handed it over to her. She examined it, then summoned her house keeper again, muttering something to her, and handing her the note. “I’m sending it to a tracking specialist. This is getting serious, someone not only listened to our meeting, but is actively encouraging Naruto to get into danger.”

 “I did find out some useful information though. And...I think it explains some things.” Naruto said cautiously. Tsunade eyed him, then sat down, motioning for him to continue. “Well...he said he knew Kabuto, who was an orphan...like him, I think, and like his...adopted sister? Kabuto’s foster mother? I think they all grew up together. Kabuto mentioned him when he was in the cave. I think they work under the same person…” Tsunade watched him carefully, then spoke.

 “For some time now, we have suspected Kabuto is a spy. He disappeared from the village a while ago, but we don’t have anymore information than that. Him being at the cave was the first time we had any indication he was still alive. There are some suspicions and theories about who is behind it...but we are still working that out.”

 “Yeah, that guy didn’t tell me who was behind it...he said it was too much information for me just being there.” Naruto frowned. “It...sounded like there was some bigger plan, but that he went ahead of everyone, trying to do it on his own. I think...a lot more people than we’re aware of...are involved in this…”

 “Naruto, we know there is something going on. Why do you think we haven’t let you go anywhere alone? It’s not just outsiders who are a threat. Remember how, when it happened last time, you told us about the old lady who you did gardening work for? How she threatened you? You told me that one night when you were having particularly bad dreams, and the medicine wasn’t working. Before all this started again. We followed that up...and she wasn’t a spy. There was nothing incriminating in her house, she seemed to just be acting on rumours. Word of mouth is harder to trace than pieces of paper. She heard something, from someone who heard something, from someone else who heard something...the trail goes on forever. The village is in trouble. Thank you for what you did; knowing about Kabuto, and that Iato was working on information from someone he and Kabuto are working for, and that the two of them are related...it’s good information.” She then glared angrily at the blonde. “But so help me if you do something that stupid again, I am putting you under house arrest.” Naruto nodded, looking guilty. “Now go home. I need to call a meeting.”

 “...are you seriously just going to shut me out of all this?” Naruto asked angrily, his guilt fading rapidly.

 “Naruto this is serious, there is something really bad happening and we have to-”

 “Don’t say we. You don’t mean ‘we’ as in ‘us’, you mean ‘we’ as in you and the other Jounin, maybe even Genin, but not Chunin like me. Or maybe you will let Chunin be involved, like taking Sasuke with you to see that shitbag. But not me, never me.”

 “Naruto,” Tsunade began, looking frustrated, but Naruto stood up angrily.

 “No. You are all so blinded by your fear of the fox getting into other people’s hands that you don’t give a fuck what this is doing to me. Fuck you.” He stormed out of the house, Tsunade calling after him as Sasuke jumped up and followed, grabbing his arm when they got outside.

 “Hey, what the hell-” Sasuke began, pulling Naruto to face him, but the blonde yanked free of his grip, and shot an angry scowl at him.

 “Don’t. You’re not exactly guilt free yourself, asshole.” Naruto spat, making Sasuke stare at him in shock. “Go on, plan secret meetings with Tsunade, go off on your own with Kakashi whilst I’m being babysat by Kiba. But don’t fucking expect me to trust you when you’re lying just as much as everyone else.” Sasuke just stared at him, seeing tears form at the edges of Naruto’s eyes, before the blonde took off, running away from him and into the village. Sasuke felt frozen in place for a moment, guilt threading its way through all of his thoughts, regret that he couldn’t be the one person Naruto could trust...then he realised something else, something more important. Naruto had just run off on his own. Into the village. Where unknown traitors and spies were slinking around. Sasuke cursed, and dashed after him, fear jumping up his throat as he ran.

 His first circuit of the village proved fruitless, Naruto was nowhere to be found, not even in the estate, though Sasuke admitted that was a slim chance. Forcing himself to be realistic, he ran to Sakura’s house, and banged on her door, panting.

 “Sasuke?” She said, after opening the door to see a flushed, terrified looking raven. “Shit, where’s Naruto?” She asked, looking scared.

 “I don’t know.” Sasuke replied breathlessly. “Fought, he ran off, can’t find him…” Sakura didn’t wait for him to finish before she was putting on her shoes, and closing the door behind her.

 “Come on, we have to find him.” She said, breaking into a run beside Sasuke. “Let’s get Kiba, he may have some ideas. And having a dog track Naruto’s scent can’t hurt.”

 They made it to Kiba’s house, and both rushed explanations of what had happened, and what they needed, then the three of them split up to cover as many places as possible, Akamaru going with Kiba to the hokage’s house to see if they could track him from there.

 Midday arrived, and still they hadn’t found him. Kiba enforced a break, and a discussion of what to do next.

 “Look, he likes food, he’s not going to miss lunch, especially if - from what I can get out of you - he didn’t have breakfast.” Kiba argued.

 “So what, we just wait at his food haunts until lunchtime?” Sasuke asked angrily. “Then what? He could be anywhere by now.”

 “I think we should be checking the other Genin’s houses.” Sakura added. “He might have gone to hide with someone we didn’t think of. If he doesn’t want to be found…”

 “But then everyone will know he’s missing.” Sasuke countered. “If someone, or multiple someones, are after him, hidden amongst the villagers, then the more people we tell about Naruto going missing, the more danger he is in.”

 “Sasuke’s right.” Kiba agreed. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t look in our friends’ houses. We just have to not be noticed.” Sasuke frowned, he didn’t like the idea of sneaking into people's homes...but this was serious. “However.” Kiba added. “Then, when it hits lunchtime, we wait at his food haunts. Deal?”

 “...fine.” Sasuke agreed. The group split up to sneak through the other Genin’s houses, being careful not to be spotted. When they gathered together at lunchtime, none of them had found a trace of the blonde. Sasuke went and sat where he was out of sight, but could see the ramen shop, and waited. If the dobe was desperate for food, this is where he would go.

 But lunchtime came, and passed, and Naruto did not appear.


End file.
